


Between The Lines

by DimensionTripperHomura



Series: Addiction [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: Side story to 'Addiction'. Honoka and Umi's story. Basically a ‘what if Kotori was right about them’ scenario. Contains cheating of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Usual warning when it comes to Addiction i.e. cheating. If you don’t like Eli in Addiction maybe…don’t read this so as not to taint Honoka? Though as I mentioned the situation is more complicated. Sexual scenes and general angst. 
> 
> Also this is a series of missing scenes from Addiction. Basically it was meant to be open for interpretation in Addiction and the 'what if' was meant to be written here. Again is does cross over later on.

_Honoka’s promised weekend.  
_  
“Honoka!”   
  
Honoka turned at the sound of Umi’s voice calling out to her and gave pause as she watched Umi jog down the road toward her. Her hair was flowing behind her, her cheeks flushed from the cold. “Pretty…”  
  
“What?” Umi asked when she finally stopped in front of Honoka. “What’s pretty?”

Honoka rubbed her hands together as she waited for Umi to get there. Usually she would be the one running late but that day she had been especially early, eager to see the other girl. As well as seeing Umi again, she needed a distraction. The previous night she had gotten into an argument with Kotori over choosing to spend time with just Umi. It wasn’t really that Kotori was being irrational. They’d already had plans and Honoka had to cancel them so she could still spend her day with Umi. She’d tried explaining to Kotori that Umi was feeling neglected by her but Kotori was stubbornly not listening. 

“Nothing.” Honoka smiled and gave Umi what was meant to be a brief hug of greeting. Somehow it lingered, Umi burying her face in Honoka’s neck for a moment. “You’re late, Umi-chan!”

  
“I’m not, I’m right on time!” Umi pulled away from Honoka to check her watch. “You were just…early?” A confused expression appeared on her face. “You’re never early.”  
  
“I just couldn’t wait to see you.” Honoka swept Umi up in another hug, which Umi halfheartedly fought against this time, a blush on her cheeks. Finally, Honoka let her squirm out of her grasp.   
  
“Let’s go and do something then.” Umi said, running her fingers through her hair to neaten it.   
  
“Fine, but you get to decide what we do.” Honoka answered, grabbing Umi’s hand. “Where do you want to go?”  
  
“O-Oh.” Umi said, flustered by the hand in her own. “Well there’s a bookstore nearby. We could go there and maybe check out some clothing stores.”  
  
“Umi-chan wants a cute outfit?” Honoka teased lightly as she started pulling Umi in the direction of the shops.  
  
“N-No, I just want to look around.” Umi answered, jogging a little bit to keep up with Honoka.   
  
“I think you would look cute in a dress.” Honoka mentioned, looking Umi over. “One that reaches above your knees. Umi-chan has nice legs…”  
  
“Honoka!” Umi exclaimed, certain that her face was beet red by now. “T-That’s too indecent.”  
  
Honoka laughed quietly. “Y-Yeah, I guess. Sorry.” She fell silent after, trying not to think about Umi’s legs anymore than she already had.   
  
“It’s fine.” Umi said softly, surprised by Honoka’s apology. Usually she would just tease her relentlessly. “Honoka, is everything okay?”  
  
“Of course! I just want to spend time with my best friend, that’s all.”  
  
Umi watched Honoka with a hint of suspicion. Something was wrong, she could sense it. “Did you have plans today or something?”  
  
“No! This weekend is all about Umi-chan, I told you. All plans were automatically dropped when you said you feel left out.” Honoka answered brightly. She faltered as Umi narrowed her eyes at her. “I-I can’t keep anything from Umi-chan, can I?” She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. “I had plans but I cancelled them. Kotori-chan is really angry with me…”  
  
Umi stopped suddenly, causing Honoka to stop with her. “You cancelled plans with your girlfriend to spend time with me?”  
  
“You’re my best friend!” Honoka exclaimed quickly, suddenly feeling the need to defend herself. “I would cancel plans with anyone to be with you, especially if you feel like…” She paused as Umi’s lower lip began to tremble, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. “A-Ah, I’m sorry, Umi-chan! Please don’t cry!”  
  
Umi gave a choked little laugh. “Idiot, I’m just happy.”   
  
“Oh.” Honoka grinned and pulled Umi into another quick embrace. “Come on then. Let’s go shopping and then back to Umi-chan’s house!” She tried to pull back but Umi held on a moment longer and Honoka let her, gladly.   
  
When they finally pulled away they shared a small smile before Honoka hurried off down the street, dragging Umi with her.   
  
Umi let Honoka pull her into a shop and nodded as she was instructed to pick something out for her friend. She was more focused on how happy Honoka looked and it took her a moment to actually move. She managed to pick out a pair of jeans and a jacket for Honoka before the girl returned, a dress draped over her arm.   
  
“Honoka.” Umi said skeptically as she eyed the dress.   
  
“It’s fine,.” Honoka said brightly. She placed her hand on Umi’s lower back and guided her toward the dressing rooms, failing to notice Umi’s blush. She pushed her into a dressing room, following her in a moment later. “You go first!”  
  
Umi faux glared and Honoka couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m kidding. We’ll go at the same time.” She pressed the dress into Umi’s arms and watched as her friend carefully hung it up.   
  
Wordlessly, the two turned away from each other and began to strip. The room was quiet for a moment before Honoka glanced at Umi out of the corner of her eye.   
  
“Umi-chan, where did you get that?” She asked, causing Umi to turn around, a questioning look in her eyes. Silently, Honoka pointed to the lacy bra Umi was wearing. With Umi facing her though it wasn’t exactly what she was focused on.   
  
“Oh, I uh…I got it when I went shopping with Nozomi and Rin. The sub-unit…” Umi answered, a bit distracted herself by the skin on show.   
  
“Nozomi. That make sense. She’s good at knowing what people look good in.” Honoka mumbled, almost to herself. Her gaze raked over Umi’s upper half and she bit down on her lower lip, trying not to imagine touching her. It wasn’t right. She was with Kotori and Umi was just her best friend.   
  
“You’re staring.”   
  
“Huh?” Honoka’s gaze jerked up at the sound of Umi’s voice. “Ah, sorry. I just…I was just curious is all.” She turned around, her face hot with shame. She shouldn’t be thinking of tearing that dress off Umi. Not at all. She hadn’t even put it on yet!  
  
A few minutes of silence, save only for the sound of rustling, passed before Umi spoke up again. “Uh…I’m done.”  
  
Honoka took a deep breath to calm herself before she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened when she found Umi standing in front of her, clad in the dress she’d been given. “God…”  
  
“W-Well?” Umi asked in embarrassment. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing she was used to wearing. “What do you think?”  
  
“I-I don’t know.” Honoka gave a breathy laugh. “I um…Umi-chan looks amazing. You should wear dresses that show your legs more often. You’re so sexy. I mean your legs are! I-I mean…” She quickly turned away, covering her face with her hands. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.   
  
Umi stared at Honoka, stunned she’d said something like that. “Y-You think so?”  
  
“Y-Yeah.”  
  
“Thank you.” Umi gave a hesitant smile and looked down at herself. “Usually I hate showing my legs. It’s so indecent…”  
  
“It’s not indecent. Umi-chan looks beautiful.” Honoka argued quickly. “I-I do feel like I shouldn’t be looking at you though.”  
  
“Oh?” Umi was sure she knew why but she didn’t want to hope too much. “It’s fine, really. You can look if you want. Just looking is okay, i-isn’t it?”  
  
“I think so.” Honoka stayed still for a moment before she turned back around, staring at Umi through wide eyes. “I mean it. You’re so pretty. The prettiest person I’ve ever seen…”  
  
Umi couldn’t help but stare too. Honoka was still very much shirtless. “W-Well I’m no Eli…”  
  
“Eli-senpai and Umi-chan are beautiful in different ways.” Honoka took a small step forward but didn’t dare close too much distance. “I prefer my Umi-chan.”  
  
“Your…Umi?” Umi asked, breathless from the heated look in Honoka’s eyes. “I’m yours?”  
  
Honoka looked like she was going to answer but she closed her mouth right after opening it and whirled back around. “I’m sorry!”  
  
“I-I uh…” Umi wasn’t sure what to say so she focused on what Honoka was wearing. “Um…you look good in those jeans.”   
  
She looked even better in the jeans because she was shirtless but Umi didn’t point that out.   
  
“Thanks…”  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t wear your hobo hat.” Umi teased, sensing that Honoka was a little bit upset with herself for some reason. “It makes you look ridiculous.”  
  
“You’re the one who bought it for me. In middle school.” Honoka pointed out without turning around.   
  
“I did? Oh god.” Umi placed her hand on her forehead. “We should get you a new one. A cuter one.”  
  
“But I love that hat. It’s from Umi-chan…” Honoka said despondently. “I don’t want to get rid of it. Even Kotori-chan says I should.”  
  
“Then I’ll get you a new one for high school!” Umi exclaimed brightly. “And I’ll get you another one when you go to college!”  
  
“You’d really do that for me?”  
  
“Of course, Honoka.” Umi’s voice softened with sincerity. “I would do anything for you. I’ll always be here for you, you know that.”  
  
“Umi-chan is going to make me cry this time.” Honoka warned, pointedly not turning around. She swiped at her cheeks with her hand. “No fair, Umi-chan…”  
  
“Honoka?” Worried, Umi walked over to Honoka and did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around Honoka from behind and pulled her close.   
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with Eli-senpai and Maki-chan and this whole mess. I miss you.” Honoka said, reaching up to grasp the hand in front of her chest. “I miss you so much.”  
  
“It’s okay. I understand. Eli needs you right now.” Umi murmured, resting her chin on Honoka’s shoulder. “But I missed you too. I guess you could tell after how I acted…”  
  
“I need you.” Honoka said honestly, shivering at the feeling of Umi’s chin resting on her bare shoulder. Through the thin layer of fabric that separated them she could easily feel Umi’s breasts pushed up against her back too. It was distracting. “I only need you.”  
  
Umi held onto Honoka tighter than before, her friend’s words hitting her hard. “Come on. Let’s buy your new hat and then go to my house. We can talk there, just the two of us.”  
  
Honoka wondered if Umi had meant for her words to sound suggestive or if they even did. Maybe after seeing Umi in that dress she was just hearing it that way. “O-Okay.” She was both relieved and disappointed when Umi let go of her and went to get changed. Mindful of her own state of mind, she didn’t glance over her shoulder while they changed this time.   
  
—  
  
Umi let Honoka walk ahead of her up the stairs to her room though she quickly realized that it was a bad idea when she found herself ogling her friend the entire way up. She watched with a small smile as Honoka didn’t hesitate to take a left to her room, quickly finding it. They had done this so many times before.   
  
She followed Honoka into the room, closing the door behind them.   
  
“That hat really does look cute on you.” She admired, stepping toward Honoka. She tugged gently at one of the ears on the hat. “It was a good choice.”  
  
“Well Umi-chan is always right.” Honoka smiled as Umi gave another tug. “Are you just going to tug on them all the time now?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Honoka’s expression turned suddenly serious and she swiped her hand over her head, taking the hat off. “Uh…Umi-chan? I um…I just wanted to thank you for coming with me today. I had so much fun and it’s been so long since we’ve hung out, just the two of us. Since we kissed…”  
  
“And Kotori confessed to you.” Umi finished with a nod of her head. “I’m glad we could do this too. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“Hey, Umi-chan, do you think it would be okay if I stayed over here with you tonight?”  
  
Umi paused at the question. “Uh…aren’t you going to be with Kotori?”  
  
Honoka shook her head and flopped down on Umi’s bed. “I told you, we had a fight. I want to be with Umi-chan anyway…”  
  
Umi winced at the wording. It was all she’d wanted to hear for a long time and yet she knew Honoka didn’t mean it in the context she wanted her to mean it in. She walked over to the bed and lay down on her side next to Honoka. “Will you work it out?”  
  
Honoka hesitated before nodding. “Of course. It’s just a fight.”  
  
“Oh.” Umi knew she shouldn’t feel disappointed about that but she did. Very much so.   
  
Honoka turned onto her side and shuffled closer to Umi, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Umi-chan?”  
  
“Y-Yeah?”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Honoka let her hand fall between them again.   
  
Umi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m the last person you should be apologizing to. I understand, I told you. Eli is important to…”  
  
“No, not that.” Honoka shook her head in response. “I’m sorry about not giving you a response when you kissed me. I was just…confused. And surprised.”  
  
“Ah. I didn’t really need a response.” Umi answered awkwardly. She had known what the answer would be and she hadn’t wanted to hear it. She didn’t now either. It would still hurt.   
  
“Why not?” Honoka asked, sounding a bit upset at the idea. “You should have let me give you one instead of running off. Why did you even bother kissing me if you didn’t want an answer?”  
  
“I…” Umi hesitated for a moment. “I knew Kotori was going to confess to you. She told me the weekend before she did. I guess I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, just once. I knew I wouldn’t get the chance to again.”  
  
“You should have confessed first.”  
  
“What good would that have done?” Umi asked skeptically. “It would have put you and me in an awkward position when Kotori confessed and it would have hurt her. She really loves you, you know. And you love her, I knew that. You’ve always loved her more.”  
  
“Are you blind? I’ve loved you more.” Honoka felt guilty as soon as she said it but it was the truth. “I love Kotori-chan. I really really do. But before she confessed to me, I wanted to be with you for the longest time. And then you kissed me and you ran and I thought it was a mistake. That you hated it.”  
  
“So you’re saying I could have had you and I messed up? If I’d confessed you would have said…yes?” Umi’s voice grew thick with emotion at the end of her question. It hardly mattered now. “I just wanted you to be happy.”  
  
“Umi-chan needs to stop being so selfless.” Honoka reached out and took Umi’s hand, pulling her just a little bit closer.   
  
“Selfless? I didn’t kiss you because I was being selfless. I was being selfish.”  
  
“So be selfish.” Honoka said, her voice a whisper.   
  
“I…” Umi’s gaze dropped to Honoka’s lips. “We can’t go back from this. We’ll be just like Eli and Maki. You know if I-” She stopped as Honoka reached out and touched her cheek. Suddenly the girl was leaning close and Umi’s eyes fluttered shut just as soft lips pressed against her own. Against her better judgement she leaned into it, her hand grasping Honoka’s shoulder for support.   
  
Suddenly Honoka’s hand was in her hair and she was being drawn closer, the kiss deepening as Honoka brushed her tongue against her lips. Umi couldn’t help but compare it to their first kiss. That one had been fleeting, so fleeting that she hadn’t given herself time to find out whether Honoka would have responded to the kiss or not.   
  
Honoka wrapped her arm around Umi’s waist and tugged, drawing her on top of her. Kissing Umi was completely different to kissing Kotori. It felt raw and right. Like it was what she was meant to be doing. She bunched up Umi’s overall dress in her hands, her mind straying to memories of them as kids. Umi had always been there for her to lean on. Someone that could always snap her out of her depression or could tell when she was lying. Umi also was one of the few people who saw her cry when they were younger. Never saying a word, but always allowing Honoka to cry on her shoulder.   
  
“I love you.” Honoka whispered against Umi’s lips between quick kisses. “I’ve always been so…” She felt something slide down her cheek but she wasn’t sure if they were her tears or Umi’s. She knew she was crying but Umi was trembling on top of her too. “So in love with you.”  
  
“Honoka.” Umi broke the kiss and lowered her head to Honoka’s chest instead, a choked sob escaping her. “Don’t lie. I can’t take it…”  
  
“I can’t lie to Umi-chan.” Honoka said honestly. “You always know when I’m lying. I’m being honest.”  
  
Umi chanced looking up, finding Honoka staring back at her. She was telling the truth, she knew that. There was no twitch or aversion of the eyes to tell her otherwise. Umi’s eyes welled with happy tears and she pressed her forehead against Honoka’s, lightly nuzzling her before she leaned down to press her lips to her jaw.   
  
Honoka gasped softly as Umi’s lips travelled down to her neck where she experimentally planted an open-mouthed kiss. “U-Umi-chan…”  
  
Umi paused for a moment before carefully sucking at Honoka’s skin. Logically she knew it wasn’t a good idea but a part of her wanted to mark the girl. A shiver coursed over her as Honoka let out a low moan. She felt hands pull up her dress and turtleneck but she didn’t argue, allowing Honoka to slide her hands over the skin of her back. She nipped one more time at Honoka’s neck before she pulled away to reclaim the other girl’s lips with her own. The fact that they shouldn’t be doing this was still on her mind but she couldn’t stop herself. She’d waited too long.   
  
“Umi-chan…” Honoka whispered blissfully into Umi’s mouth as her hands strayed up and down Umi’s back. Her skin was just as soft as it looked.   
  
Umi pressed herself closer to Honoka, focus on the feeling of hands exploring her back and the movement of Honoka’s lips and tongue against her own. She whimpered as Honoka nipped lightly at her bottom lip. She couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed when Honoka’s lips strayed from her own and she felt her collar being tugged away from her neck. Moments later, Honoka was there, lightly nipping and sucking at her skin and Umi couldn’t help but let out a low moan.   
  
She felt her dress and the shirt under it being tugged up and sat up a bit, allowing Honoka to pull the articles of clothing off completely. “H-Honoka…”  
  
“Umi-chan.” Honoka’s gaze hungrily roamed over Umi’s torso, covered only by her bra. “I need you. I need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone…”  
  
“Me too.” Umi whispered breathlessly, grasping the hem of Honoka’s shirt. She hastened to pull it up and over Honoka’s head. “I don’t care if it’s shameless. I love you.” She leaned down, her lips finding Honoka’s chest. She wasn’t prepared for Honoka’s arms going around her, pulling her into a fierce embrace.   
  
“You finally said it.” Honoka said, her voice thick with emotion. “I’m so…so happy.”  
  
Umi smiled softly at the admission and reached up to gently tug Honoka’s hair tie from her hair. She let it fall around her wrist and brushed her fingers through Honoka’s hair.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Umi whispered, bringing a blush to Honoka’s cheeks. She leaned back, her hands going to the buttons of Honoka’s jean shorts.   
  
“Please.” Honoka encouraged, lifting her hips from the bed. “Please, Umi-chan.”  
  
Umi nodded hurriedly. There was no way she was going to be able to tease Honoka or anything like that. She unbuttoned Honoka’s shorts and shuffled back, tugging them down her legs. The jeans fell to the floor and Umi sat back for a moment, staring with her mouth open.   
  
“Umi-chan…”  
  
Umi licked her lips as she looked Honoka over. “I want to make you feel good.” She admitted, her voice a bit hoarse. “But I’ve never…”  
  
“Me neither.” Honoka said breathlessly, doing her utmost not to cover herself.   
  
“W-What?!” Umi’s gaze shot back up to Honoka’s. “But I thought…”  
  
“I…well…” Honoka looked away, her face flushed with shame. Kotori had wanted to but she’d always said no. It had never felt right. “I-I wanted my first time to be with Umi-chan. I never felt like this with anyone else…I wanted to try for K-K…her but I couldn’t force myself.”  
  
“But you’ve thought about this…with me?” Umi nervously trailed her fingers over Honoka’s inner thigh. “You’ve thought about me?”  
  
“Yes.” Honoka breathed out, her eyes fixated to Umi’s hands. “I used to think about you all of the time. Whenever we changed for performances together I couldn’t look away from you. You made it really hard to concentrate. Kotori alway-” She cut herself off, her eyes widening at the mention of her best friend. “S-She always used to tell me to stop ogling you in…”  
  
Umi looked up concerned as Honoka trailed off. “Honoka, are you sure you want this? We can stop.”  
  
Honoka gave a shaky nod and Umi slowly drew her hand away.   
  
“Eli-senpai and Nozomi-chan aren’t best friends anymore.” Honoka said, her voice trembling.   
  
“I know.” Umi moved up to Honoka and carefully wrapped her arms around her, tugging her close. “Are you thinking about…?”  
  
Honoka lay her head against Umi’s chest and nodded. “I want to be with you so much, Umi-chan. But I can’t do anything to hurt her. I love her.”  
  
Umi gave a soft sigh. “I know. I love her too. She’s my closest friend aside from you.” She pressed her lips gently to the top of Honoka’s head. “Tell me honestly. Do you want this? Are you absolutely sure you want this with…me?”  
  
“I am.” Honoka said solemnly. “I can only do this with Umi-chan.”  
  
“Then we should do it right.” Umi said, gently rubbing Honoka’s back. “Eli and Maki were…like this before Eli broke up with Nozomi so if you just…”  
  
“I can’t break up with her.” Honoka interrupted, pulling away from Umi. She caught the flash of hurt on her best friend’s face. “You know why I can’t. I won’t hurt her. It’s my fault we’re in this mess anyway.”  
  
“What about me?” Umi’s voice was small as she looked down between them. “Doesn’t it matter that you’re hurting me?”  
  
Honoka bit down hard on her lower lip. “Of course.” She finally said when she was sure she could speak. “I know this is hurting Umi-chan too. If there was any other way…I just want to be with you. Even if it has to be a secret.”  
  
“How am I meant to watch her be all over you?” Umi asked, her voice a whisper by now. “What am I supposed to do when she touches you in front of me? O-Or kisses you?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Umi-chan.” Honoka apologized meekly. “All I can do is promise to be there after. When it’s just the two us I can make it better.” She moved toward Umi again, pulling her close to her. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“If you’re going to stay with her you’ll have to…sleep with her eventually, right? Or she’ll think something’s wrong. She’ll know.” Umi said, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to surface. “You said you don’t want to. What will you do then?”  
  
Honoka took a deep breath. “As…as long as Umi-chan is my first. I love Kotori-chan too. If that’s going to make her happy, I can…”  
  
“NO!” Umi pulled back, her eyes already damp. She shoved harshly at Honoka’s shoulder, much to the other girl’s surprise. “I’m going to tell her. I’m going to tell her I’m in love with you and she needs t-to…to go away! She always does this, she always comes between us but I’m going to tell her that you-”  
  
Honoka took Umi’s face in her hands and kissed her, effectively cutting her off. Having silenced her, she pulled away. “No, you can’t. Now calm down.” She kissed Umi again and gently pressed against her shoulder, pushing her down onto her back. “And please let me show you how much I love you.”  
  
“I-I don’t want to force you int-” Umi’s weak protest was silenced with another soft kiss.   
  
“It’s okay.” Honoka let her hand slip between them and brushed her fingers up and down Umi’s inner thigh. “This is all I want. You’re all I want.” She waited for a nod from Umi before she leaned in and kissed her neck, revelling in the softness of her skin. With her free hand, she reached around and unclasped Umi’s bra before slipping it off her.   
  
Umi squeaked in surprise and instinctively covered her chest with her arms.   
  
“Uh…” Honoka paused and looked down at Umi, not quite sure what to do.   
  
“I-It’s embarrassing.” Umi explained in a whisper, her cheeks red. She couldn’t help but compare herself to the other girl’s in Muse, mostly Kotori. Kotori’s were bigger than hers. She paused for a moment but Honoka merely stared. “Honoka!”  
  
“Eh?!” Honoka finally seemed to snap out of her stupor. “Oh, s-sorry, I’ve uh…oh god, I’ve never done this before.”  
  
“H-Haven’t you ever touched yourself?” Umi asked shakily.   
  
Honoka tilted her head in contemplation. “Has Umi-chan?”  
  
“O-Of course I have. Sometimes.”  
  
Honoka bit her lip.”That’s kind of hot. Who were you…thinking about while you…”  
  
“Honoka!” Umi exclaimed loudly, her hands falling from her chest. “Y-You of course. Who else would I be thinking about? Geeze, why do you have to be so pushy…?”  
  
“I like to know that Umi-chan thinks of me.” Honoka said, her gaze instinctively dropping to the area Umi’s hands had been covering. “Uh…”  
  
“You never answered the question.” Umi said uncomfortably. “Have you ever…done that?”  
  
“No. I think I’ll be starting though…” Honoka mumbled, her eyes still fixated to Umi’s breasts. “Umi-chan is so pretty…” Daringly, she reached out a hand, lightly cupping Umi’s breast. She looked up as her friend sucked in a sharp breath. “I-I really don’t know what I’m doing…”  
  
“Just do what feels right.” Umi suggested, struggling to breath. She watched as Honoka nodded to herself before leaning down. Her eyes widened as Honoka began to kiss and suck at her breasts, her hands still roaming over them. She tried to swallow back any noise but she couldn’t help but moan softly.   
  
Honoka smiled against soft skin as Umi’s fingers slid into her hair. Taking a short breath, she sucked hard at the area just above Umi’s right breast, causing Umi to cry out in surprised pleasure.   
  
“My Umi-chan…” Honoka growled softly as she pulled back to look at the mark.   
  
“Yeah.” Umi whispered, her voice slightly gruffer than usual. “I’m all yours, Honoka.” The way Honoka’s eyes lit up had her heart clenching in her chest. “Just yours.”  
  
Honoka ran her fingers down Umi’s chest, between the valley of her breasts and down a toned stomach. Her fingers were followed with soft kisses and the occasional nip that caused Umi to jerk beneath her.  
  
“H-Honoka…ah…” Umi groaned, squirming beneath the other girl. “I-I…”  
  
“Say it again.” Honoka bit down on Umi’s hip. “Say my name. Just like that…”  
  
“Honoka…” Umi moaned breathily. “Honoka.”  
  
Honoka’s lips lingered on the waistband of Umi’s panties for a moment before she pushed them down. They were lacey, she noticed, to match Umi’s bra.   
  
“You’re so hot, Umi-chan…” She muttered as she let Umi kick her underwear off. Gently, she pushed Umi’s thighs apart and leaned in, flattening her tongue against her core.   
  
“AAH!” Umi clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. As Honoka lapped at her she couldn’t do anything but moan softly into her hand and grind forward, pushing herself closer to Honoka. Her free hand, still in Honoka’s hair was used to push the girl closer. “Honoka, Honoka…oh god…”  
  
Honoka whimpered softly and ground her hips into the bed, desperate for a bit of relief. To distract herself she increased her efforts, sliding one hand under Umi to hold her close.   
  
Umi moaned loudly as Honoka’s tongue slid into her. She cursed loudly and moved her other hand to Honoka’s head, grinding forward at the same time. “Honoka, Honoka…!”  
  
Honoka smirked to herself, feeling rather smug about managing to get such a reaction. When Umi pushed at her shoulders though, she felt her stomach plummet. She pulled away, worried that Umi was already regretting what they were doing. “Umi-chan…?”  
  
“I want to make you feel good too.” Umi gripped Honoka’s upper arms to tug her up and somehow managed to reverse their positions in the blink of an eye. “It’s time for my revenge.”  
  
“Huh?” Honoka’s eyes widened as Umi leaned down, kissing at her neck. She relaxed slowly until she felt Umi go even further, her teeth scraping against the skin of her neck before she bit down. Hard. Honoka cried out in surprise and grasped at Umi, her fingers digging into the soft skin of her best friend’s back.   
  
“More. Please, Umi-chan…”   
  
Umi shuddered at Honoka’s pleading. It wasn’t very often that she managed to get the upper hand. Obediently, she shifted her position to slide her hand under Honoka’s back. Fumbling for a moment, she unclasped Honoka’s bra and pulled it off of her before leaning back to admire the view. Honoka’s breasts were bigger than hers. She’d noticed a few times when her gaze had inadvertently strayed to Honoka while they’d changed clothes.   
  
“Honoka.” Umi whispered, her fingers brushing against the globe of Honoka’s breast. “You’re so beautiful…”  
  
Honoka flushed, all the way down her chest. “U-Umi-chan!” She was smiling though, Umi noticed, unable to keep her own smile from spreading across her face.   
  
“I mean it.” Umi said softly, her gaze flitting between Honoka’s eyes and chest.   
  
“W-Well you’re more pretty.” Honoka grumbled, lifting her hand. She gripped Umi’s wrist lightly where her hand rested on her shoulder and met her eyes intently. “I love you so much…more than anyone.”  
  
Umi’s throat grew tight, her eyes misting. “Geeze, you’re going to make me cry again.” She leaned down, pressing her lips to Honoka’s and trailed her hand down her friend’s stomach to the waistband of her panties.   
  
Honoka lay back and closed her eyes, letting Umi take control.

—-  
  
“Damn it, Umi-chan…” Honoka muttered as she looked over herself in Umi’s mirror. She would have to be extra careful around Kotori now that she had marks on her neck. Umi had a number of marks too though they were under her clothes.  
  
“Don’t go.” Arms slid around Honoka’s waist and she looked up, meeting Umi’s eyes in the mirror as the girl pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck. “Stay here with me.”  
  
“I have to.” Honoka said reluctantly, reaching up to press her hand to the back of Umi’s head. “I have to deal with Nico-chan.” Noticing Umi’s face fall in response, she turned and cupped her best friend’s cheeks, kissing her softly. “I’ll come back right after. But I have to go. Do you have a scarf or something I can use?” She pointed to her neck, causing Umi to look down, her eyes widening at the sight of the marks.  
  
“Sure You actually left your scarf here a month ago.” Umi wandered away, rummaging for a moment in a drawer before she returned to Honoka’s side with a familiar looking scarf. “Here you go…”

—  
After KotoHono argument in the Student Council Room

Umi was staring out over the grounds of the school through the fence when she heard the door to the roof open and close. She knew it was Honoka but she didn’t turn around to confirm her suspicions. She tensed for a split second as she felt arms go around her from behind, a forehead pressing into her upper back, but quickly relaxed. It was just Honoka.   
  
She didn’t want to say anything though, she just wanted a moment to think, to get the images of Kotori with her arms around Honoka out of her mind, to forget that she had seen them kiss. She supposed her silence was why she heard Honoka sniffle softly and felt the subtle tremble of her friend’s body against her back.   
  
“Honoka?” She murmured, suddenly very alert. “Are you crying?”  
  
“No.” Honoka’s voice was choked with tears and Umi quickly turned around, finding tears streaking their way down her cheeks. “I-I just…Kotori-chan doesn’t get it. She doesn’t understand me or how much I cherish Eli-senpai. And everyone in Muse. I know I should pick a side but I-I can’t!”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to. You’re our leader. Our mediator.” Umi took Honoka’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, I’m here.”  
  
“I can’t hate Eli-senpai either.  Not when I’m just like her.”  
  
—-

  
After KotoHono argument on the roof.   
  
Honoka’s pace was faster than usual as she made her way down the student council room. She hoped that Umi would really be there and hadn’t decided to go somewhere else first. She needed to see her. Due to her hurry she almost ran right into Keiko who was coming out of the student council room.   
  
“Honoka-chan.” Keiko said in surprise. “I just handed the application for the lacrosse team to Umi-chan. We’d really appreciate it if you’d consider approving our club.”  
  
Honoka forced a smile to her lips. “I’ll take a look at it as soon as I can.”  
  
“It seems Umi-chan is doing all the work you’re meant to do so it’s a good thing you’re finally going to help.” Keiko continued scathingly. “You two are supposed to be a team. Vice President and President.”  
  
“Yeah…” Honoka mumbled tiredly, her thoughts still on Kotori.   
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. It was like Honoka wasn’t even listening to what she was saying. “It’s a big job, Honoka-chan. You’re really walking in our former student council president’s shoes.”  
  
“Yeah.” Honoka said again. She wasn’t sure what Eli had been thinking. It seemed that the blonde saw something in her that Honoka herself didn’t. “Excuse me, Keiko-chan…” She skirted around the girl and pushed open the door to the student council room, stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and locked the door.   
  
Umi was sitting in her usual spot, her blazer off, her shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbow and her top button loosened. With a pen held loosely in one hand and manjuu in her other hand she looked relaxed, her eyes drifting over the paperwork in front of her as she chewed slowly. She didn’t seem to notice anyone had entered so Honoka lingered near the door, watching with a small smile as Umi worked. Her gaze shifted to the pile of paperwork next to Umi and she realized with a sinking feeling that it wasn’t Umi’s work but hers. She swallowed thickly. Umi was always helping her, in any way she could.   
  
She strolled toward Umi, finally catching the girl’s attention and leaned down, hugging her from behind.   
  
Surprised, Umi choked on her manjuu. She coughed a few times before she managed to speak. “H-Honoka?!”  
  
“Why do you have to be you?” Honoka asked quietly. “Why do you have to be so perfect?”  
  
“Huh?” Umi asked, confused by Honoka’s question. She was far from perfect. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Honoka shook her head against Umi’s shoulder. “Just let me stay like this for a bit. Please. I just want to hold you for a while…”  
  
“Okay.” Umi said softly, recognizing that Honoka didn’t want to talk just yet. She went back to what she was doing, eating her manjuu and looking over the paperwork but she couldn’t help but worry. Finally, after a few minutes she spoke up. “Did you eat much?” She felt Honoka shake her head and held up the rest of the manjuu in her hand. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of what she was about to do but spoke anyway. “Honoka-chan say aaahh.” She said, imitating Honoka from earlier. As expected it earned a gentle giggle from Honoka before the girl leaned in and took the manjuu into her mouth, along with Umi’s fingertips.   
  
Umi’s breath hitched as wet warmth closed around her fingers. She felt the briefest flick of a tongue before her fingers were released. “Uh…” She suddenly felt hot. Much too hot.   
  
Honoka hummed in satisfaction at the taste of the manjuu. “I want to eat Umi-chan.” She teased gently, nuzzling Umi’s neck. She playfully nipped at soft skin, taking satisfaction from Umi’s sharp intake of breath.   
  
“I-I have work to do…” Umi said shakily as she tried to focus on the words in front of her again.   
  
“My work.” Honoka said, her voice serious this time. “Umi-chan does too much for me already…”  
  
“Huh?” Umi paused with her pen above the paper. “What does that mean?”  
  
“Nothing.” Honoka sighed and rested her chin atop Umi’s head. She kissed the girl’s crown before pulling away slightly. Carefully, she unbuttoned her own shirt, revealing the marks scattered over her neck. “See what you do to me…?” She watched as Umi turned her head to look at her. “Why are you constantly on my mind? Why do I always wish it was you? Why do I think like that when I already have a girlfriend?”  
  
Umi sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I think the same thing. I always think about you. And how I wish I was in her position. I wish I had confessed to you. I wanted to but…I was afraid. And I didn’t want to hurt Kotori.”  
  
“Neither of us did. But we are.” Honoka said, biting her lip. She thought of Kotori’s words from earlier. “You understand me. You’re the one who knows me best…”  
  
“And you know me the best.” Umi whispered.   
  
“I…I really wish it was you.” Honoka confessed quietly. “I wanted it to be for so long.” She bowed her head, her hands clenching into fists. “I should never have said yes to anyone else…”  
  
Umi blinked rapidly, feeling her eyes begin to sting, her throat closing up. “You’re going to make me cry…” She said even as tears filled her eyes. Honoka didn’t answer and her brow furrowed. “Honok-”  
  
A soft sob wrenched itself free from Honoka’s throat and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, her shoulders trembling.   
  
Umi dropped her pen and turned around in her seat. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Honoka, tugging her onto her lap. “Hey.” She whispered, her voice cracking. She leaned in, pressing her lips gently to Honoka’s.   
  
Honoka whimpered and wrapped her arms around Umi’s neck, returning the kiss with a hint of desperation. Umi tasted like the manjuu she had just been eating and something else - something comfortingly familiar. “Umi-chan…”  
  
“Come back to my house after school.” Umi said gently, rubbing Honoka’s back. “I want to take care of you. You’re upset. I don’t…I want you to be happy.”  
  
Honoka sniffled softly. “How are you going to make me happy?”  
  
Umi smiled gently and brushed Honoka’s hair away from her face. “Well we can watch your favourite movie an-”  
  
“I want Umi-chan.”  
  
“Wha…?!” Umi’s eyes widened in surprised.   
  
“I want Umi-chan.” Honoka repeated, resting her head on Umi’s shoulder. “That’s what will make me happy. I just want to forget everything. I want to pretend that I’m with Umi-chan. That you’re my girlfriend and everything isn’t so messed up. I just want that…”  
  
“Okay.” Umi whispered, her hand going to the back of Honoka’s head to hold her close. “Then you can have me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): M rated for sexual scenes. A lot of sexual scenes tbh.

_After Umi and Kotori’s argument - Kotori’s house_  
  
Umi knew that there wouldn’t be anyone home for quite a while yet so the second the door closed behind Honoka she turned and hugged her tightly, a choked sob escaping her. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair.   
  
Honoka sighed and wrapped her arms around Umi, vaguely hearing Umi’s bag fall to the floor. “It’s okay.” She whispered as the girl clutched at the back of her blazer. “You’re going to be okay.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
  
Honoka didn’t have time to question why Umi was apologizing before her friend pulled back and drew her into a forceful kiss. She didn’t resist, aware that it was what Umi needed. Her hands slip up to Umi’s cheeks and she pulled her in closer still, trying to soothe her. Her fingers swept over skin that was damp with tears, gently brushing them away. 

“It’s okay.” She murmured again against Umi’s lips. She kissed her cheek, trailing gentle kisses down to the other girl’s neck. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” She slowly pushed off Umi’s coat, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. 

“I love you.” Honoka whispered, meeting Umi’s teary gaze. “I’m so in love with you, Umi-chan.” She kissed her gently and fleetingly before pulling away. “Please don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry.”  
  
“I can’t stop.” Umi said tearfully, lifting her hand to wipe at her cheeks. “I can’t, I-I…”  
  
“Shhh.” Honoka silenced Umi with a finger to her lips. “Let me make love to you. Let me make you feel good…” She leaned in and pressed her forehead to Umi’s, carefully unbuttoning her shirt.   
  
“I just want to be with you.” Umi whimpered, clutching Honoka’s forearm. “I just want you.”  
  
“You have me.” Honoka whispered, pulling back just a bit to meet Umi’s gaze. “You always have.”  
  
Umi’s thoughts flitted to Kotori. She knew what she was doing with Honoka was wrong and that she had lied to Kotori but she couldn’t bring herself to dwell on it, especially when Honoka ducked her head and sucked at her pulse point, her hands on her back under her shirt.   
  
“I love you.” Honoka whispered against soft skin. “I love you so much.”  
  
Umi moaned softly and gripped Honoka tighter. “Bedroom…not here.”  
  
“Okay.” Honoka pulled away and took Umi’s hand before leading her toward the stairs.   
  
Umi resisted for just a moment, long enough to pick up her shirt and blazer and nudge her coat out of the way before she allowed Honoka to tug her up toward her bedroom.

As they made their way up the stairs, Honoka untied her bow and unbuttoned her blazer and blouse with one hand to make them easier to take them off when she got to Umi’s bedroom. Once they were safely inside of the room she let go of Umi’s hand and slipped the clothing off, letting it fall to her feet.   
  
She was sure she knew why Umi was upset. She’d obviously had to say some things to Kotori that she otherwise wouldn’t have said. All she needed to do was prove how she felt. Taking a breath, she turned to Umi and reached around behind her to unclip her bra.   
  
“See?” She said softly, pushing her bra off. It was still a bit nerve wracking to be naked in front of someone but it was only Umi and the way Umi looked at her was enough to make her feel safe. “I’m yours. All yours.” She stepped forward and took Umi’s hand, guiding it to her breast. “This is just for you.”  
  
“H-Honoka…”  
  
“Only you.” Honoka whispered before she leaned in and kissed Umi’s shoulder again. “I don’t want anyone else to do this to me.” She bit down on Umi’s shoulder, causing her to inhale sharply. “I know it’s wrong but I can’t stop. I need it. I need you.”  
  
“You do?” Something flashed across Umi’s face, a look that Honoka didn’t recognize but she didn’t have time to dwell on it before Umi’s hands were at the back of her thighs. She yelped as she felt herself being swiftly lifted. She wrapped her arms quickly around Umi’s neck, her legs automatically going around her waist. “U-Umi-chan…”  
  
She trailed off, surprised by how strong Umi was. She’d known that Umi would have extra strength in her arms from her archery training but she hadn’t imagined Umi would be able to lift her so easily. She held on tighter as Umi walked toward the bed and deposited Honoka onto it before moving to straddle her.   
  
Looking down at Honoka, shirtless and exposed, she had to bite her lip. “You’re so beautiful.” She mumbled, unable to stop herself. “I wish…”  
  
“I know.” Honoka said softly as Umi trailed off. She inhaled quickly as Umi’s cool hand slipped under her skirt, meeting the warm skin of her inner thigh. “I want to touch you.”  
  
“Hmm?” Umi tilted her head to the side, just a bit. “I’m happy just to touch you…”  
  
“B-But I want to touch…” Honoka paused, inhaling as Umi’s fingers trailed up her thigh. “You. I want to make you feel good.”  
  
Umi licked her lips as she looked down, watching the movement of her hand reveal more of Honoka’s thighs. “Have you been touching yourself?” She glanced back up in time to see Honoka nod.   
  
“I’ve been thinking about you. I-I know what I want to do to you.” Honoka reached down and gently gripped Umi’s wrist, keeping her from going any further. “You’re hurting. So let me help.”  
  
Umi nodded slowly and pulled her hand back. Carefully she got off of Honoka and lay down on her back next to her. It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for Honoka to drape herself over her.   
  
“I’m going to make you feel good.” Honoka promised in a whisper, reaching a hand under Umi to unclasp her bra. She shuffled back after discarding it, carefully unzipping Umi’s skirt. She gently kissed her hip bone and pushed the skirt off.   
  
“You’re the beautiful one.” She said softly, kissing Umi’s taut stomach. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”   
  
Umi gasped softly at the feeling of Honoka’s lips on her stomach. She glanced down, finding Honoka looking up at her intently, searching her eyes. She couldn’t help but think whether Kotori would ever experience the same thing with Honoka. Whether Honoka would have to pretend that she was innocent and clueless all over again. With her, Honoka was anything but innocent. She was mature and knew all too well what she was doing.   
  
“Don’t think about her, Umi-chan. I know you are. Just think about me.” Honoka said soothingly. “Just focus on what I’m doing.”  
  
Umi nodded slowly and allowed her head to rest back on the pillow behind her. She breathed in slowly as she felt Honoka remove her panties, followed by the gentle press of soft lips to her thigh. “Honoka…” She breathed out, closing her eyes. She inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as Honoka brushed her fingers against her core. “Mmm…”  
  
Honoka gently rubbed her fingers through Umi’s folds, taking satisfaction in the way her friend squirmed beneath her, like she was trying to get closer to the touch. “What do you want me to do, Umi-chan?”  
  
“I…” Umi felt her cheeks redden. She wasn’t sure how much she could take of this new, mature Honoka. “T-Thrust. I want you inside of me.”  
  
“Umi-chan is so sexy when she talks dirty.” Honoka’s tone was teasing but as Umi looked down at her she noticed her sneak her free hand down between them, pressing it between her legs.   
  
“God Honoka…” Umi groaned, arching into Honoka’s touch. “Y-You don’t think this is too…indecent?”  
  
“I want to be indecent with Umi-chan. I want all of you.” Honoka said before nipping lightly at the inside of Umi’s thigh. “Besides, it’s not indecent if we’re making love. Even if it’s before marriage.”  
  
“H-Honoka!” Umi’s face flushed, the thought of that ever being a possibility paining her. She knew it never would be.   
  
“I saw these…lovers rings one day when I was shopping with Yukiho.” Honoka looked up, meeting Umi’s eyes intently. “I remember seeing them when we walked home together when we were younger. I thought…maybe we could wear them as necklaces. Nobody would ever know but I would never marry anyone else.”  
  
Umi’s lower lip trembled, her eyes sparkling with tears. “Don’t tease me…”  
  
“I’m not! I’m serious, Umi-chan. The two of us, we can move away for a little while. W-We can learn English and get married in England o-or Canada and nobody would have to know!” Honoka insisted loudly. “You don’t have to answer now. Just think about it.”  
  
Umi wasn’t sure what to say so she just nodded. She was quickly distracted from her thoughts when Honoka sank two fingers inside of her, tearing a moan from her lips. Her head thumped back onto the pillow and she tried to clear her head, focusing on the sensation of Honoka’s fingers instead.   
  
Honoka shifted further up the bed, pressing her lips to Umi’s chest as she continued to slowly move her fingers back and forth, revelling in the little gasps and whimpers she was managing to draw from Umi. She moved forward and kissed Umi deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth.   
  
Umi whimpered loudly and wrapped her arms around Honoka’s neck, her hips grinding back and forth against the other girl’s fingers.   
  
“You’re so wet you’re dripping for me.” Honoka whispered against Umi’s lips as they parted for air. “You’ve been wanting this for a while, huh? How long has it been? Tell me, Umi-chan. When did I get you so worked up?”  
  
“I-I…” Umi cried out as Honoka’s fingers thrust especially deep. “You were biting the end of your pencil in the classroom today. A-And you touched my leg under the table at lunch. And…you dropped something in the student council room and you had to bend over to get it and I saw…”  
  
Honoka chuckled darkly. “So Umi-chan is perverted now…”  
  
“Y-You did those things on purpose.” Umi said, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. “I-I’m surprised she didn’t catch on…”  
  
“Stop it. Just think about me.” Honoka ordered quietly. “You thought it was hot, didn’t you?”  
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “You’re so hot.” She whispered in agreement, her breathing heavy as she tried to meet Honoka’s thrusts by lifting her hips. “I just wanted to drag you out of there and ravish you. It’s…it’s shameful.”  
  
“Umi-chan, my fingers are inside of you.” Honoka said with a sly smirk. “You can’t say anything that would be shameful right now…”  
  
Umi gasped softly, struggling to keep her composure with Honoka’s fingers moving inside of her. “H-Honoka, it’s too warm…”  
  
“I like the covers on us. It’s like our own world, don’t you think? I can do whatever I want to you under here. Like…” She shuffled back, disappearing under the covers, leaving Umi staring after her in confusion.  
  
Umi was briefly left wondering what Honoka was doing but she didn’t have time to wonder for long as something warm and wet pressed against her core. She gasped sharply and grabbed onto the sheets underneath her. “Oh god…Honoka. Honoka.”  
  
She felt Honoka’s tongue drag through her folds repeatedly, the fingers inside of her still moving back and forth.  Every few seconds she felt Honoka’s breath against her and it had her arching, silently begging for more.  
  
“Honoka, fff…” Umi clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself quiet but it was near impossible with Honoka’s mouth and fingers on her. She couldn’t think straight, not with the mounting pleasure that soon reached it’s climax. She cried out, hips almost lifting from the bed had Honoka not been holding her down with one hand. She jolted several time, feeling bursts of indescribable pleasure rush through her. “Honokaaaaaa…”  
  
The sensation dulled and she slumped back onto the bed, her breathing heavy and her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat.   
  
Honoka crawled up to her a moment later, breathless. “Hey.” She grinned, her cheeks flushed. She slipped her fingers into her mouth, sucking them firmly for a moment before she pulled them away again. “Delicious…”  
  
“Honoka…” Umi grumbled in embarrassment as Honoka settled down next to her.  
  
“Hmm?” Honoka wrapped an arm around Umi’s waist and lay her head down on her chest, closing her eyes. “I meant what I said about the rings. About marrying you.”  
  
“Don’t say that again.” Umi said softly, a defeated tone to her voice. “I can’t take you giving me hope. I can’t.”  
  
“But I mean it, I love…”  
  
“Then LEAVE her!”  
  
Honoka sat up, surprised by Umi’s sudden exclamation. “Umi-chan, you know I can’t do that.”  
  
“YOU CAN!” Umi sat up too, hugging the blankets to her chest. She suddenly felt far too exposed. “All you need to do is tell her it’s not working. We can keep hiding our relationship. Maybe until college or something and then we can tell her we’re together when the time comes. When it’s been long enough that she’ll be okay with it.”  
  
Honoka shook her head, struggling to understand Umi’s logic. “You want me to lie?”  
  
“We’re already lying to her! We’re having sex while you’re still with her. How is that any better?!” Umi demanded. “It’s not fair! It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to her!”  
  
Honoka watched as Umi’s eyes filled with tears yet again. “I’ll break up with her when we start college. I’ll…”  
  
“NO!” Umi cried loudly. “She needs time to accept the two of you aren’t together so when we tell her about us she’ll accept it! I don’t want to lose her. I don’t want you to break up with her when we go off to college together. It’ll break her heart. And it’ll break our friendship!”  
  
“Umi-chan, there’s nothing I can do…” Honoka said meekly, at a loss.   
  
“CHOOSE ME!” Umi insisted, her voice thick with emotion. “If you love me as much as you say you do, if you want to marry me then you need to break up with her. If you see us having a future together you have to break up with her before we go to college.”  
  
Honoka bowed her head, feeling her own eyes prickle with tears. “She loves me. I don’t want to hurt her. All I ever do is hurt the people I love.” She bit down hard on her bottom lip. A moment later she felt arms wrap around her and she found herself pulled close to Umi’s bare chest. Keeping her lip trapped between her teeth to quietened herself she cried quietly, her hand clutching Umi’s arm.   
  
“Why can’t you just be selfish?” Umi whispered, clearly able to feel that Honoka was crying. “We can’t not be together. We belong together. I don’t think I could ever be with someone else. But if you don’t do this…if we’re still just friends a few years in the future and I find someone else, could you just sit by and watch?”  
  
“No!” Honoka pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Umi. “No, I don’t want Umi-chan to be with anyone else. You belong with…”  
  
“You.” Umi finished gently as if Honoka had worked out what she needed to do herself. “I belong with you.”  
  
“I’ll…I’ll break up with her after Eli-senpai’s graduation. When we end Muse.” Honoka said thoughtfully. “She’ll probably hate me for a while but I need her to get over me before we graduate. So when we tell her about us we might not lose her. A-And we’ll never tell her about…this. I don’t want her to feel like Nozomi-chan feels.”  
  
“Okay. Thank you.” Umi took Honoka’s face into her hands and kissed her tenderly. “I love you. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too.” Honoka reached up and took Umi’s hands, kissing them both. “I’ll get them. I want to make this permanent.”  
  
“Are we…” Umi paused, licking her lips. “We’ll really get married? The two of us.”  
  
Honoka smiled broadly. “Only if you say yes, Umi-chan. I want to.”  
  
“I-I want to but…” Umi couldn’t help but think they were too young to be making such big decisions about their lives. “Yes. I want to.”  
  
Honoka beamed and threw her arms around Umi’s shoulders, kissing her tearfully. “I’m so happy, Umi-chan. You…you make me so happy.”  
  
Umi smiled bashfully and leaned in, hugging Honoka close.   
  
—  
  
 _Maki’s phone call to Honoka_  
  
Honoka wasn’t sure how watching a movie with Umi had escalated to the two of them being naked, their clothes scattered around the room. Umi was under the covers, doing things with her tongue that Honoka had never dreamed Umi would try.   
  
“Damn it.” She muttered as her phone began to ring. It was the third time in five minutes that it had done so and every time Honoka had ignored it in favor of focusing on Umi. She reached across the bed, grabbing her phone. “Maki-chan…” She answered the call, putting the phone to her ear. “H…ah…Hello?”  
  
“Honoka.” Maki sounded nothing short of relieved to have finally gotten through. “Sorry, is this a bad time?”  
  
“N-No…mmm, I-I was just finishing my run.” Honoka shuddered as Umi licked at her core, fingers rubbing at her at the same time. “Ah, w-what do you need Maki-chan…?!”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You sound kind of annoyed…”  
  
“J-Just hold on for one minute.” She covered the phone with her hand. “Umi-chan, please. I’m on the phooooone.” She moaned as Umi pressed her tongue flat against her. “God…Umi-chan, cut it out!”  
  
Finally Umi pulled away only to poke her head out from under the covers. “Hmm?” She asked, smirking.   
  
Her blue hair was messy, her lips and chin wet and Honoka struggled to breathe for a moment. “Mmm…Umi-chan is so sexy.” She distractedly reached out, running her fingers through messy hair before remember what she was doing. “Just give me a…” She trailed off as Umi went back under the covers. “Damn it…” She lifted the phone to her ear again. “So what do you need, Maki-chan?”  
  
“I was just wondering if you’re with…” Maki trailed off as Honoka groaned into the phone. “Um…Eli? Or if she’d spoken to you at all.”  
  
“D-Definitely not with Eli-senpai.” Honoka choked out, trying and failing to squirm away from Umi. “A-Aren’t you with…” Her eyes widened as Umi slipped her tongue into her without warning. “U-Umi-chan!”  
  
“Huh? Why would I be with Umi?” Maki clearly sounded puzzled.   
  
“Not you, Maki-chan!” Honoka exclaimed loudly, one hand moving to the back of Umi’s head. She didn’t push her away like she planned to. She clenched Umi’s hair in her hand and dragged her forward, rolling her hips forward at the same time. “I-I really haven’t seen Eli-senpai…i-is something…fuck…wrong?”  
  
“Not really. Did you just curse? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you…wait, are you with someone? It sounds like you’re…oh my god. I’m so sorry!”  
  
“Maki-chan, d-don’t say anything to anyone!” Honoka pleased desperately. “Except Eli-senpai, she already…I-I have to go.” She hung up the phone without another word and allowed herself to focus solely on what Umi was doing. “D-Damn it…” She closed her eyes and with one more movement of Umi’s tongue she finally reached climax. She she shuddered through it, moaning and whimpering, all she could think was that she was glad she hadn’t been on the phone with Maki when it had happened. That would have been far too embarrassing.   
  
Umi came up looking pleased with herself as she licked her fingers.   
  
“You’re enjoying this too much.” Honoka accused breathlessly.   
  
“Mmhm.” Umi pressed her lips to Honoka’s cheek.   
  
“Well then…I guess I’ll just have to have my revenge!” Honoka sat up abruptly and swung her leg over Umi, grinning mischievously.   
  
—  
  
“Maki-chan. I…didn’t know you were coming too.” Honoka said, glancing between Maki and Eli in surprise as she sat down opposite them. She noticed with a hint of gratitude that Eli had already ordered a hot chocolate for her. She had asked Eli to help her with something but Eli hadn’t mentioned that she was bringing Maki. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Eli was wearing a baseball cap and a black jacket while Maki was wearing a blue hoodie Honoka recognized as belonging to Eli. “Are you two wearing each other’s clothes? That’s so cute. I guess the good thing about having a girlfriend is you can steal their clothes…”  
  
“I can’t help that she takes mine so I have to wear hers.” Maki lied, glancing at Eli. “As for why I’m here, she made me come.”  
  
“You were at my place  and I wanted to spend the day with you so yeah, I made you come.” Eli said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
“You didn’t want to spend the day with me?” Honoka said in mock offence.   
  
“Of course I did. I didn’t mean that. I…” Eli trailed off when she noticed Honoka grinning at her.   
  
“It’s okay, I know how you feel. I wish Um…” She trailed off, glancing at Maki.  
  
“It’s fine, I know. Eli told me.” Maki said with a wave of her hand. “Besides, weren’t you having sex with her when I called? You were moaning her name loud enou-”  
  
“What?!” Eli exclaimed in surprise.   
  
“Maki-chan!” Honoka hissed, her face turning red. “You promised you wouldn’t tell!”  
  
“I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone besides Eli.” Maki reminded her smugly. “I didn’t say anything else.”  
  
Honoka grumbled and sipped at her lukewarm drink.   
  
“So how good is she?” Eli leaned in slightly, crossing her arms atop the table. “In bed, I mean?”  
  
“Umi-chan? She’s um…amazing.” Honoka said quietly, a bit embarrassed to admit it. “She does this thing with her tongue where…”  
  
“Okay, okay! Enough information!” Maki exclaimed loudly, holding her hands up. “You made it pretty obvious on the phone anyway.”  
  
“Maki-chan!” Honoka protested, hardly wanting to relive that experience.   
  
Maki grinned and leaned back in her seat, taking a sip of her water. “You should have heard her, Eli. She was even cursing. If I wasn’t with you I might have found it pretty hot. Honoka never curses…”  
  
“Maki-chan, stop being mean.” Honoka pouted miserably.  
  
Eli laughed at the two of them and shook her head. “So what did you want me for, Honoka?”  
  
“Oh um…I’m planning to get something for Umi-chan and me. Something I’ve been noticing since before elementary school.” Honoka admitted, fiddling with her skirt. “Um…well…”  
  
“You seem nervous about it.” Maki noted thoughtfully. “What is it?”  
  
“I really love Umi-chan. I’m really in love with her.” Honoka said nervously. “And…I want to marry her someday. Maybe after we go off to college. And well…I’m getting lovers rings.”  
  
“Huh…” Eli muttered thoughtfully. “Well it’s definitely a big step. Are you sure you’re ready?”  
  
“We wouldn’t be doing anything yet. I just want the rings so…so Umi-chan knows that I love her, even when I’m with someone else. I know it hurts her, knowing that I’m with someone other than her. I just think the ring would remind her that it’s her I’m committed to. And her I’m in love with.”  
  
Maki and Eli shared a look and Maki nodded for Eli to go ahead. The blonde turned back to Honoka, meeting her apprehensive gaze intently. “Look…Honoka.” She felt Maki take her hand under the table for support. “I’ve always felt close to you. You know you’re my favorite member of Muse.”   
  
Maki cleared her throat.   
  
“Besides Maki and Nozomi.” Eli corrected herself, flashing Maki a fond smile before she turned back to Honoka. “That’s why I’m not going to hold anything back from you. When I broke up with Nozomi I damaged our friendship. Maybe beyond repair. We’ll be graduating soon and as far as I know I’ll never see her again after that.” Her voice hitched and she felt Maki squeeze her hand. “My friendship with her was the most important thing to me, just like you friendship with Kotori and Umi is to you. And Umi probably. So I’m just going to ask…are you going to break up with her? Are you ready to throw your friendship away?”  
  
Honoka shook her head. “We’re not going to do it like you and Maki-chan did. We’re going to wait until you graduate and then I’m going to break up with her. And then Umi-chan and I will date in secret until college, when…Kotori-chan might be okay with it. She’ll get over me in time.”  
  
Maki sighed as she looked between the two. She had planned to stay quiet but she couldn’t. “Honoka, you don’t love Kotori like you love Umi do you? Eli, I…don’t think this is the same as our situation.”  
  
“I love Kotori-chan a lot. I would do anything for her. But I’m not in love with her. I wanted so much for Umi-chan to confess to me after she kissed me and ran off but when Kotori-chan kissed me she looked so hopeful and so scared. I-I just couldn’t hurt her. I really wanted to be in love with her but I think I can only be in love with Umi-chan…” She took a deep breath and looked up. “I don’t need you to tell me if I’m right or wrong. I just need your help with this. Please Eli-senpai?”  
  
Eli nodded in response. “No matter what happens I won’t turn my back on you. You’ve always stayed by my side so I’ll stay by yours.”  
  
“I won’t turn my back on you either.” Maki piped up quietly. “What you did for me…defending me against Nico, helping me in the music room, letting me leave Muse, defending me against those girls…you didn’t have to. You didn’t owe me anything. So…the both of us will support you no matter what.”  
  
Eli smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around Maki’s shoulders, drawing her close. She pressed her lips gently to Maki’s temple and let out a yelp of protest when the redhead reached out and tugged down the cap she was wearing.   
  
Maki chuckled and ducked her head to briefly kiss Eli’s lips.   
  
Honoka watched the two of them with a hint of jealousy. She wanted to be like that with Umi. She wanted to be able to kiss her in public but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t be able to for years to come. “Are you ready?” She asked, getting to her feet. “I want to head over to the jewelry shop…”  
  
“Hmm?” Eli looked up, sobering at the look on Honoka’s face. “Ah right. Let’s go then.” She adjusted the cap on her head and took Maki’s hand again before following Honoka out of the shop. Maki broke away from her after a moment, jogging a bit to catch up with Honoka and Eli smiled softly. She was glad that Maki seemed to be comfortable around Honoka now at least. She didn’t seem to be questioning whether or not Honoka was angry with her or whether she hated her.  
  
As the two of them slipped into the jewelry shop she hurried to catch up, following them inside. Honoka was already busy looking at the rings on display, trying to decide what she wanted. Maki was standing next to her, talking about the pros and cons of the rings so Eli decided to hang back, taking a few minutes to look at the other rings herself.   
  
She couldn’t help but marvel, not only at the fact that Honoka was so sure what she wanted to be with Umi for so long but that she herself hadn’t doubted it for a moment. She glanced over at Maki, wondering if they would ever have that certainty.  
  
She supposed she wouldn’t mind being with Maki for that long. She loved her, surely that was enough. But she had loved Nozomi too. She remembered planning their future out a short while ago. Graduating together, living together when they went to college…it had seemed perfect. But now that was over. Her chest tightened with terror. She’d be alone. And so would Nozomi,unless Nico was with her.   
  
“Are you okay, Eli-senpai?”  
  
“Huh?” Eli blinked rapidly, finding Honoka standing in front of her. She looked for Maki, finally spotting her talking to a salesman. “I-I’m fine.”  
  
“Maki-chan’s negotiating. I found the perfect rings.” Honoka beamed, clasping her hands behind her back. Her expression darkened when Eli only managed a stiff smile. “Are you thinking about Maki-chan?”  
  
“Kind of.” Eli said softly. “And Nozomi. We um…we always said that we’d live together when we go off to college. And now after graduation I might never see her again.”  
  
“You’ll still have me, Eli-senpai.” Honoka hooked her arm around Eli’s, pulling her close to her side. “And Umi-chan and Maki-chan. We’re always going to be with you. And I think Nozomi-chan will be your friend again too. Someday…”  
  
“I don’t know if we can.” Eli mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to believe it was but she couldn’t.   
  
“Honoka, I found some chains you can hook the rings to!” Maki called from across the store, drawing Honoka’s attention back to her.   
  
“Really?”  
  
Honoka hurried over and Eli met Maki’s sparkling eyes. The redhead smiled warmly at her before she turned her attention to Honoka who had just reached her. Maybe she really could find a future with Maki. It might not be easy but surely the fact that they loved each other was all that really mattered.   
  
She couldn’t resist the urge to stroll over there, gripping Maki around the waist and pulling her close. Maki yelped in surprise but upon looking up to see whose arms were around her she relaxed into a sigh.   
  
“Sorry.” Eli whispered. “I just needed this.”   
  
Maki shrugged in response. “I’m not complaining.”

—  
  
 _After Umi and Kotori’s second argument - locker room_  
  
“Is she wrong though?”  
  
Eli’s words somehow made Umi feel worse and her tears turned to soft sobs into the blonde’s blazer. “I love her! I can’t help it, I just love Honoka! I can’t just tell Kotori the truth though, can I?! I have to lie!”  
  
“Why?” Eli asked cluelessly, still absently stroking Umi’s back. “Honoka says she’s going to break up with her when I graduate. If the three of you aren’t even talking what’s the point in waiting. And…if you both love each other, you should be together…”  
  
“We can’t. W-We’re not like you and Maki. We can’t lose Kotori, she’s our best friend…”  
  
Eli sighed as Umi slowly pulled back, wiping at her face. “And you think this is any better? What would Honoka have done if she’d been the one to walk in on that? Do you think her friendship with Kotori would come back from her hurting you?”  
  
Umi shrugged her shoulders. “I would understand if she chose Kotori’s side. But…she might choose mine instead, I…”  
  
“Idiot. She’s in love with you.” Eli frowned. “If I saw anyone hurting Maki, I’d…I don’t know. I would want to hurt them back no matter who they are.”  
  
“Kotori wouldn’t hurt me.” Umi said, mindlessly rubbing her wrist. “Not that I wouldn’t deserve it. I mean I’m screwing her girlfriend and she knows that. She has a right to be paranoid. Nozomi must have known, didn’t she?”  
  
Eli stared at Umi in surprise for a moment, having not expected her to say something like that. “Uh…yes. Nozomi knew, I think. Or she suspected at least.”  
  
“You don’t seem…surprised. Or angry that I said I’m…having sex with Honoka.” Umi said slowly, regretful that she’d worded it in such a way.   
  
“Uh…Maki told me. About the phone call.”  
  
“Oh.” Umi blushed in embarrassment and leaned back against her locker, clutching her necklace. “I-I didn’t mean for that to happen…”  
  
Eli grinned and sat down on the bench. “So how is she? The sex is good, right? It must be if you can make her…”  
  
“ELI!” Umi exclaimed loudly. “W-We aren’t talking about this!”  
  
“Sure we are. You need to talk about it with someone. You need a best friend you can talk about this stuff with and seeing as Honoka is the person you’re sleeping with and you can’t talk to Kotori, I’m going to fill in. I’ll be your best friend and Honoka’s.” Eli leaned forward, resting her chin on her open hand. “So give me all of the details!”  
  
“Eli, I can’t. It’s too embarrassing…”  
  
“Fine, fine. What if you speak to Maki?” Eli suggested hopefully. “She doesn’t have anyone to talk to about this stuff either. She has Hanayo and Rin as her friends but she thinks they’re too innocent. She’s right, I think.So you could talk to her! It doesn’t have to be just about sex and Honoka, you can talk about lyrics and compositions too! You like Maki, right?”  
  
“O-Of course I do but…” Umi shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t think I can look her in the eye…”  
  
“Forget about that.” Eli said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Maki doesn’t mind. She thought it was pretty funny actually. Look just give her a chance. She’s fun when you get to know the real her.”  
  
Umi sighed in response. “Well I guess I can try. But only if she doesn’t mind. I don’t want to force her into anything.”  
  
“That’s insulting. You think Maki minds being friends with you?” Eli grinned and stood, placing her hand atop Umi’s head. “It’ll be good for her too, you know. I’ll need someone to look out for her when I graduate so I would be grateful too.”  
  
“When you graduate Maki will still have the rest of Muse…”  
  
“You and Honoka. And Rin and Hanayo.” Eli said with a nod of her head. “But I just mean she needs to have someone who’s…her friend specifically. Like Rin and Hanayo have each other. I just want her to have someone.”  
  
“She’ll still have you though, right?” Umi asked warily. “You’ll have your own place so she can visit you, you’re not just going to give up on her or break up with her…”  
  
“Of course not. But I won’t be at school anymore. I won’t be able to protect her like I can now.” Eli explained with a shrug of her shoulders . “We’ll hang out at my place though. I’m not leaving her behind.”  
  
Umi smiled faintly. “I don’t want to leave Kotori behind after we graduate either. She’s my best friend. Honoka’s too. We don’t want to lose her but it’s going to be…hard when she breaks up with Kotori. And then after we get together.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes. 
> 
> Missing scenes from Chapter 16 of Addiction.

Maki was practicing by herself in the music room, certain her playing had grown rusty since she had been away from Muse, when someone tapped on the door. She looked up from the piano, surprised to find Umi slip into the room.   
  
“Oh hey.” She greeted with a small smile. “Did you come to practice?”  
  
Umi shook her head. “I-I was actually looking for you. Is Eli not here…?” She looked around the room as if expecting the blonde to pop out at any second.   
  
“Not today. I think she’s doing something with Honoka. I’m not sure where they are.” Maki watched as Umi sighed in relief. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, I was just hoping t-to talk to you about something. If it’s okay with you.”

Maki nodded silently. “Is it about you and Honoka?”  
  
“Yeah. If you don’t want to talk to me about it, it’s fine. I guess I shouldn’t be bothering you with all of this anyway but I can’t ask anyone else…” Umi trailed off, frowning to herself.   
  
“Sit down.” Maki patted the piano bench next to her and moved over to make room for Umi to sit next to her. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing, just…” Umi bit her lip as she looked at the ivory keys. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing? Or am I being selfish?”  
  
“I’m really not the right person to ask but…well did Kotori know you had feelings for Honoka before she confessed?” Maki asked thoughtfully.   
  
“What?” Umi jerked back as if Maki had threatened to slap her. “I don’t, I’m…I just know I’m monopolizing Honoka. I missed her and I told her that so she focused on me instead of Kotori so that’s why Kotori thinks I have feelings for Honoka.”  
  
“Okay.” Maki soothed quickly. “Okay, I believe you. If you’re not doing anything wrong then you’re not being selfish, are you? You’re just acting like you usually would.”  
  
Umi nodded thoughtfully. “Honoka and I have been…closer than usual lately. I don’t mean romantically, I just mean she’s been touching me more. Like hugging me and holding my hand b-but it just felt normal. I didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. It’s just because I missed her and I felt left out so she’s trying to make me feel better.”  
  
“But…?”  
  
“But?” Umi echoed in confusion. She thought about that for a moment. “I-I guess just…Kotori’s making me think. About what it must look like to other people. I-I want to tell you but if anyone else knew…well, I-I like her touching me. The hugging and the hand-holding. Does that mean there’s something wrong with me?”  
  
Maki sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “I guess there’s only something wrong with it if you want it to be something else. Like…do you want her to kiss you after she hugs you? Or do you feel like you love her in a way that’s not friendship?”  
  
“Oh.” Umi mumbled thoughtfully. She nodded to herself thoughtfully. “I see…” She was silent for a moment until Maki awkwardly cleared her throat. “Ah, sorry! S-So what do I have to do to make Kotori see sense? Should I…” She paused, her eyes prickling at the thought of what she was going to suggest. “Should I push Honoka away?”  
  
“NO!” Maki exclaimed suddenly, her voice loud. “Do you know how much it would hurt her if you did that?”  
  
Umi shrugged her shoulders. “Fighting with Kotori is hurting her. She’s trying to hide it but I can see it. I always see it. Those two have always been close, it’s not right for them to be fighting because of me.”  
  
“I don’t think the right thing to do is to push her away, especially if you’re not doing anything wrong. If Kotori’s accusations aren’t true then you shouldn’t have to do anything.” Maki explained though she felt somewhat awkward doing so. She couldn’t help but feel like she should be the very last person giving relationship advice and telling Umi what was right and what was wrong.   
  
Umi nodded pensively. “I want to help them but there’s nothing I can do. Kotori won’t even speak to me anymore. I don’t know how I can get her to believe us without pushing Honoka away…”  
  
“Umi…” Maki hesitated for a moment, wondering whether she should let Umi continue with her lies. “I know what’s going on. I’m the one who helped her pick that necklace out for you, you know.”  
  
Umi’s hand automatically closed around the necklace. “Y-You did? She didn’t say anything.”  
  
Maki shrugged. “She probably wanted you to think she chose it herself. She really loves you. You know that, right?”  
  
Umi nodded, blushing. “I know she does. I feel the same way about her.”  
  
“If you do you can’t think about leaving her.” Maki’s tone was suddenly completely serious. “It’ll just hurt the two of you and Kotori.”  
  
Umi gave a forlorn sigh. “Sometimes it just seems like Honoka would be better off if I just disappeared. She could still fall in love with Kotori if I wasn’t in the way…  
  
“I don’t think she could.” Maki said warily. “She loves you. She really loves you.”  
  
“If she loved me she wouldn’t be forcing me to watch her with someone else.” Umi’s words were tinged with annoyance but she didn’t seem to be too angry. Her shoulders slumped afterwards and tears prickled at her eyes. “It hurts, Maki. I want to be with her.”  
  
“I know.” Maki sighed and moved closer, wrapping an arm around Umi’s shoulders. “But we both know it’s you she wants to be with.”  
  
“But she’s not.” Umi said meekly.   
  
“She wishes she was. You don’t know how she talks about you to Eli. It’s obvious she’s in love with you.” Maki reasoned quickly, clearly able to see that Umi was getting more and more upset. “She wants to be with you, she just…can’t.”  
—

After/During Honoka ‘breaking up’ with Kotori on the roof  
  


“We can’t keep lying.” Umi mused, staring down at Honoka’s blazer. “She can’t. We can’t blame Kotori for our own stupidity. I should have confessed to her first. I knew that I wanted to but when Kotori told me she wanted to confess, I just panicked.”  
  
“But you kissed her, right?” Maki prompted quietly as she sat down next to Umi. “So you at least tried.”  
  
“I ran away like a coward.” Umi scoffed, drawing the blazer to her face. She buried her nose in it and inhaled deeply. “That’s what I am. A coward. I should have told Honoka I loved her then. I should have told Kotori that I loved Honoka too and I wouldn’t back down. I shouldn’t have backed down…”  
  
“You were doing what you thought was right.” Maki offered gently, casting a worried glance at Eli. “You were trying to protect Kotori.”  
  
“And now I’m just hurting her, Honoka, and myself.” Umi buried her face in the blazer again. “I just love Honoka so much, I can’t stop myself. I’m usually logical but Honoka makes me daring. It’s like I can do anything when I’m with her.”   
  
Eli paced forward, stopping next to Umi and Maki. “She probably feels the same way. If she didn’t love you, she wouldn’t be doing all of this. She’s choosing you, isn’t she?”  
  
Umi shrugged listlessly. She really didn’t know if Honoka was choosing her. All Honoka talked about was not wanting to hurt Kotori by breaking up with her. Umi didn’t want to hurt her either, even if a small part of her just wanted Honoka to get the whole thing over with so they could finally be together without feeling so guilty for their feelings. “I just want to be with her…”  
  
“So be with her.” Eli prompted quietly. “If that’s what you want. Tell her to break up with Kotori if they’re not making each other happy.”  
  
“You know it’s not that simple.” Umi lifted her head, a frustrated look on her face. “Kotori’s our best friend. We can’t lose her, even if we do want to be together.”  
  
“I understand that. Of course I do.” Eli answered gently. “I did the same thing to Nozomi, remember? I don’t mean to say we’re experts at how to handle this stuff but I’m…” She was cut off by the doors swinging open, hard enough to hit the walls.  
  
“Practice is cancelled!” Honoka exclaimed angrily as she walked into the locker room. “We’ll do it tomorrow instead!”  
  
“What? But it’s Maki’s first…” Eli trailed off as Maki grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. “Eh? What did I say?”  
  
Honoka sullenly took her blazer back from Umi and rifled through the pockets until she emerged with a ring necklace. “I may as well wear this.” She muttered, putting the necklace on. She let the ring hang in front of her chest, not even bothering to hide it under her shirt.   
  
Umi’s eyes widened in surprise. “What are you doi…?” She was cut off as Honoka stepped forward and leaned down to kiss her gently.   
  
When Honoka pulled back her eyes were no longer angry but soft and sad. “Umi-chan, let’s go out for real this weekend. I-I want to take you on a real date, like you deserve…” She brushed Umi’s cheek with her fingertips before her hand travelled down, to the necklace around her neck. She tugged it from under Umi’s shirt and kissed the ring gently. “I love you.”  
  
Umi felt her cheeks warm at the heartfelt remark. “H-Honoka…”  
  
Honoka smiled at the look on Umi’s face. “Did I catch Umi-chan off guard?” She asked, her voice tinged with amusement. She kissed her again, just as softly as last time. “You’re so cute.”  
  
Umi sighed and let her head rest against Honoka’s chest as the girl straightened up again. “Honoka, what are you doing?”  
  
“I-I told Kotori-chan that we need to take a break.” Honoka admitted quietly, running her fingers through Umi’s hair. “I need some time to think and I-I also want to go on a real date with you. Do you want to…?”  
  
Umi noticed Honoka’s heart begin to beat faster as she voiced the question and smiled softly. “I would love that.”  
  
“You would?” Honoka felt her eyes prickle with tears and hugged Umi to her. She really didn’t deserve her. She didn’t deserve her or Kotori. “What if we just told her the truth…? Doesn’t she deserve that? And…I could take you out on dates whenever I want, kiss you whenever I want…”  
  
Umi briefly wondered if Honoka knew how much questions like that hurt her. “You know we can’t do that. We’ve talked about it.”  
  
“I don’t want to keep you a secret though. It makes me so proud that you’re my…wait, are you my girlfriend? O-Or future girlfriend at least? I know we can’t be now because of Kotori-chan but…”  
  
Umi smiled, endeared by how flustered Honoka was. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”  
  
“Of course.” Honoka answered, her cheeks flooding with warmth.   
  
Umi pulled Honoka into a deep kiss that was only interrupted by the door opening. They both pulled away in panic but thankfully it was only Maki.   
  
“Can you guys hurry up? Eli said the others are coming down the stairs. They’re wondering why practice has been cancelled or something…” Maki warned them, her eyes averted to the wall.   
  
“Come on, Umi-chan.” Honoka took Umi’s hand. “Now’s our chance to run!”  
  
“Run?” Umi asked skeptically. “We’re still in our training clothes, where are we-”  
  
“We’ll practice tomorrow!” Honoka rushed to her locker and shoved her clothes into her bookbag. “Come on, Umi-chan!”  
  
“You don’t have much time if you’re going to run.” Maki warned warily as she heard footsteps in the corridor.   
  
“We’ll take the back door, thanks for the warning, Maki!” Umi grabbed her own things from her locker before taking Honoka’s hand again.   
  
Maki sighed as she watched the two of them leave. She turned in time to see Kotori appear with Nozomi, the latter’s arm around her shoulder. “Uh…Honoka just left with Umi. Umi wasn’t feeling well so Honoka took her home.”  
  
Kotori looked crushed by the explanation and Nozomi held her closer.   
  
“You sure that’s all that happened?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“She really is going to leave me…” Kotori mumbled miserably.   
  
Nozomi shot Nico a look. “I’m sure it’s not what you think, Kotori-chan. It might just be a misunderstanding or something.”  
  
Kotori turned, focusing her attention directly on Eli who just walked in. Suddenly there was a fierceness to her gaze too. “Is it?” She demanded angrily, feeling Nozomi’s grip on her tighten slightly. “You should know. Aren’t you her new best friend?!”  
  
“Kotori, leave me out of it.” Eli said quietly though even she couldn’t keep her cool enough to not look guilty as she averted her eyes from Kotori’s. “This is between you and Honoka. It has nothing to do with me.”  
  
Maki glanced between the two, wary of an argument starting. “Look…”  
  
“And Umi-chan!” Kotori exclaimed loudly, cutting Maki off. “I saw the chain in Honoka’s pocket, I know it matches Umi-chan’s! I’m not stupid even if everybody thinks that I am. I know when those two are lying to me, I’ve known them…” She paused as though she was just realizing something. “They’ve been my best friends forever.”  
  
“Eli.” Maki stepped closer to Eli and took her hand. “Let’s go too. We can practice more tomorrow. Let’s just leave.”  
  
“No wonder Honoka-chan is so good at running away with a senpai like you.” Kotori scowled. “You disgust me. Both of you.”  
  
“I didn’t do anything!” Eli growled back. “Stop putting the blame on me! If you didn’t realize that Umi had feelings for Honoka, that’s your own damn fault! And if you knew and still confessed to her you were obviously ignoring the fact that it would hurt them both!” She flinched in surprise as a hat was tugged onto her head. “Wha…?” She reached up, finding Maki’s beanie.   
  
“Enough. Come on.” Maki said, adjusting the hat on Eli’s head.   
  
Nico raised an eyebrow. “Wait, didn’t you say Honoka used to have feelings for Umi, Kotori?”  
  
Eli watched as Kotori winced. “Wait, you KNEW they had feelings for each other and you still confessed? That-”  
  
“Eli!” Maki interrupted sharply, not wanting Eli to get involved. She could already see Eli getting angrier and angrier. “It’s not our business!”  
  
“It is when Honoka’s concerned, you don’t under-”  
  
“I do. You care about her, I know!” Maki exclaimed firmly. “I’m angry too but we can’t say anything. It has nothing to do with us!”  
  
“Fine, we’ll leave. After all, we’re both disgusting.” Eli shot Kotori a scornful look before she left with Maki.   
  
—  
  
Honoka anxiously tugged at her dress shirt as she scuffed the toe of her flats against the pavement. It didn’t matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it was only Umi and they had hung out in a similar way before, she was still nervous. She didn’t want to mess anything up. It had to be perfect.   
  
She was just straightening out her skirt when she heard Umi call out her name. She looked up, ready to greet her back but she was silenced at the sight of the dress Umi was wearing. Typically of Umi, it was relatively modest, reaching just above her knees though Honoka couldn’t help but stare at the long legs that were on display. “Wow…” She mumbled just as Umi reached her.   
  
“Hmm?” Umi asked in confusion.   
  
“N-Nothing, you just look really nice.” Honoka looked down at Umi’s feet, noticing she was wearing heels. “Huh, that must be why you look so tall.”  
  
“I thought I would wear these so I um…look a bit more mature.” Umi admitted, slightly embarrassed. “It is my first date after all.”  
  
“Umi-chan is always mature.” Honoka bit her lip and briefly looked around. “Um…would it be alright if I hold your hand?”  
  
“Y-Yes.” Umi held out her hand to Honoka who took it with a bright smile. She shifted her hand, tangling her fingers with Honoka’s.  
  
“I thought we could maybe go to a cafe. Not a theme one, a more traditional cafe. If that’s okay with you.” Honoka said hopefully. “I want this to be fun for you so if you don’t want to…”  
  
“I want to!” Umi interrupted quickly. Her cheeks were bright but the smile on her face was unmistakable. “Please.”  
  
Honoka grinned widely and nodded in response before she tugged Umi along. She felt Umi press herself close to her, her free arm curling around Honoka’s as they walked.   
  
Honoka blushed at the feeling of Umi’s chest pressed against her arm. Umi was warm. So distractingly warm that Honoka was finding it hard to focus on where she was going. Honoka wanted so much to stop and kiss her, to wrap herself in the warmth of Umi’s body but she held herself back. She needed to get them to where they were going.   
  
She wondered what they should talk about. She had read that usually on dates, the couple would ask each other questions about themselves but she knew almost everything about Umi. And Umi knew almost everything about her.   
  
Thankfully the silence wasn’t awkward but comfortable instead so she opted to stay silent as they walked. Umi seemed intent on taking in the route they were taking anyway.   
  
“Uh…here it is.” Honoka declared when they reached the small cafe.   
  
Umi looked the cafe over, a small smile tugging at her lips as she took it in. It was french, or as french as it could be in Japan. “It looks nice.” She said, looking over at her nervous date.   
  
Honoka looked relieved as they entered the cafe. The found a table near the corner and sat down side by side. Much to Honoka’s surprise and happiness, Umi didn’t let go. She continued to sit close to her, resting her head on her shoulder.   
  
Honoka turned her head, kissing Umi’s hair. She lingered for just a moment, breathing in the fresh smell of Umi’s shampoo before she turned her attention to the menu in front of her. “Are you hungry o-or we could just drink tea if you want.”  
  
She opened the menu with shaking fingers and scanned it quickly. “U-Um…”  
  
Umi smiled and reached for Honoka’s shaking hand, gripping it gently. “I thought I’d be the nervous one.” She said gently. “Relax. It’s just me.”  
  
“I know.” Honoka mumbled, squeezing the hand back. “I just want you to have fun, that’s all.”  
  
“I am having fun. I’m with you so…” Umi trailed off though she was interrupted by a waitress arriving at the table anyway.   
  
“Young love, eh?” The woman smiled at the two of them. “I’m just kidding. You two are obviously friends. What can I get you?”  
  
Honoka opened her mouth to correct the woman but Umi shook her head. Sighing, Honoka hung her head and listened to Umi order a savory crepe and some tea. She quietly ordered a sweet crepe and bubble tea for herself.   
  
The waitress promised they wouldn’t be waiting long before she moved away from the table.   
  
“Cheer up.” Umi said when she noticed Honoka looked a bit down. “I know the truth so it doesn’t matter, does it?”  
  
“I just hate that our own country thinks this is some kind of high school phase. I really do want to marry you, even if we have to do it in the west.” Honoka grumbled, frowning down at the table. “I just want to be taken seriously. And your parents are so traditional…”  
  
“I think it would be fine if it was you.” Umi admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “We’ve been best friends forever. I mean my grandmother was friends with yours, I’m sure she wouldn’t disapprove…”  
  
“I hope not.” Honoka looked up at Umi finally, noticing the lingering smile on her lips. “Your grandmother is always nice to me…”  
  
“She always teased me that her and Homura-san used to talk about marriage arrangements between their grandchildren.” Umi spoke, smiling at the memory.   
  
“Really?” Honoka asked in surprise. “They must have been disappointed when my mom had a girl instead…”  
  
“Not at all. They were just happy we both had a future best friend.” Umi said with a shake of her head. She continued, almost as an afterthought. “Besides, I prefer girls.”  
  
Honoka found herself blushing at the look Umi was giving her, much to her own annoyance. “Umi-chan, no fair! Y-You’re…”  
  
“Hmm?” Umi was busy looking Honoka up and down. “I’m what?” She picked up the menu and held it in front of them before leaning in to kiss Honoka. She lingered fleetingly before pulling away and placing the menu down.   
  
“U-Umi-chan is bold…” Honoka mumbled, dazed by the kiss.   
  
Umi leaned in just a little bit and lowered her voice to a whisper. “If you come to my house after, I can show you how bold…” She teased.   
  
Honoka gripped her necklace, her heart pounding and slid down slightly in her seat. She was sure her face was red at that point and she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. It took her a moment to gain back the ability to speak. “Y-You make me do crazy things too, Umi-chan. Or crazier things, I guess…”  
  
Umi decided to relent with her teasing and leaned back into Honoka’s side. “Anyway, are we going back to my house?”  
  
“Of course! I want to be with Umi-chan all night!” Honoka declared with a shake of her head. She stated it probably too loudly but she quietened down after, becoming a bit more subdued as she spoke again. “Hey, Umi-chan?”  
  
“Yeah?” Umi asked. She waited patiently as Honoka hesitated.   
  
“Will you go to the beach with me?” Honoka requested apprehensively.   
  
Umi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Huh? But I thought we were going to my place?”  
  
“No, THE beach.” Honoka laughed at the misunderstanding and any embarrassment Umi felt was made somewhat worth it. “I want to watch the sunset with you. I know it’s lame but…”  
  
“It’s not.” Umi said softly. “It sounds…romantic. I would like that a lot. It’s more than worth the train ride.”  
  
Their discussion was cut short as their food arrived.   
  
—  
  
“I’m so full.” Honoka complained though she sounded anything but annoyed as she made her way down the beach with Umi on her back. Umi hadn’t wanted to take her shoes off at first but eventually had to though her feet were still sore. Eventually Honoka couldn’t take any more of watching her wince as they walked down the beach hand in hand so she’d offered her friend her back.   
  
“You can put me down if you want to.” Umi offered meekly, certain that she was bothering Honoka, at least to some degree.   
  
“Umi-chan is light.” Honoka said with a shake of her head. “I prefer you on my back. I like your soft and warm body against me, it’s nice.”  
  
Umi tightened her hold on Honoka. She was only holding on with one arm across Honoka’s chest because she was holding her shoes but she trusted Honoka not to drop her.   
  
“I should be able to walk by myself…”  
  
“You can. But you don’t have to. Just like me, Umi-chan can show her softer side. Besides, I want to spoil you.” Honoka said brightly.  
  
Umi pressed her cheek to the top of Honoka’s head, feeling her eyes prickle with tears. She was happier than she could ever remember being but it came with some sadness too. “I don’t deserve you. Even if you can be arrogant, clumsy and oblivious at times, you’re the bravest, kindest person I know…”  
  
“Umi-chan is those things too.” Honoka disagreed quietly. “You’ve always been those things to me.”  
  
She stopped suddenly at the water’s edge and looked out at the setting sun.   
  
“Honoka.” Umi whispered, drawing Honoka’s attention back to her. “Put me down for a minute.”  
  
“I guess, if it’s just a minute…” Honoka let go of Umi, letting her drop down to the floor. “What is it…?” She trailed off as Umi moved in front of her and cupped her face, drawing her into a soft, lingering kiss. She didn’t hesitate to kiss back, her arms going around Umi’s waist to draw her in closer as the evening shifted to night around them. Even though the kiss was fairly innocent, Honoka couldn’t help but think it was the best kiss they’d shared. She felt free for a change.   
  
She felt Umi pull away and opened her eyes to look at her with a small smile. “Let’s go back to your place, Umi-chan. I want to cuddle.”  
  
Umi didn’t argue as Honoka turned back around and quietly told her to climb back up onto her back.   
  
—  
  
There was nobody home at Umi’s house, meaning they were free to do what they wanted. Honoka had been thrilled to hear that and let her imagination run wild. She’d guided Umi up the stairs, her hands on her hips as she kissed her. It was slow progress and they almost fell over a few times, giggling as they righted themselves but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Umi’s hands kept sliding under her shirt to run over her stomach and back and Honoka wasn’t even sure where she was putting her own hands. She had mapped out Umi’s entire body, she was sure.   
  
By the time they reached the bedroom, Honoka wanted nothing more than to get Umi out of her clothes but then Umi had to pull away to yawn and Honoka realized just how tired her friend was.   
  
“Let’s just cuddle, okay, Umi-chan?”  
  
Umi rested her forehead against Honoka’s shoulder, feeling the girl reach around to unzip her dress. “Wait, I’m fine. I’m not tired…” She was cut off by another yawn though and Honoka was torn between melting and laughing.   
  
“Yes, you are.” Honoka gently tugged down Umi’s dress for her before she wandered off to find her a shirt to wear. She found one in Umi’s dresser and brought it back to her. “It’s been a long day, Umi-chan. Here, put this on.”  
  
Umi took the shirt and pulled it on. “This is meant to be our night though, I wanted to make the most of it. I wanted…” She bit her lip, looking so honestly crushed over what had happened that Honoka couldn’t resist the urge to hug her.   
  
“We’re not running out of time, Umi-chan.” Honoka said softly. She pressed her lips to Umi’s cheek. “I love you. I don’t care if we don’t…do that. I just want to spend the night with you. So go to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
Umi nodded and squeezed Honoka tightly before she let go and went to bed, climbing under the covers. When she heard Honoka ask if she could borrow something she responded with a hum. A moment later Honoka slipped into the bed behind her, her arms going around her.   
  
“Honoka?” Umi turned over to rest her head against Honoka’s chest.   
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I love you too.” Umi whispered solemnly. She pressed her lips to the ring hanging around Honoka’s neck before she settled back down and closed her eyes. “I can’t wait until we can be together for real…”  
  
“Me either.” Honoka whispered, drawing Umi closer. She couldn’t let Umi go, even if she hurt Kotori in the process. She wouldn’t crush Umi’s feelings again like she had the first time. She couldn’t do that to her again.   
  
—-  
  
Umi woke the next morning to fingers gently stroking her arm. She smiled softly without opening her eyes. “Honoka…”  
  
“Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?”  
  
Umi blushed as Honoka kissed her fleetingly. “Don’t say things like that, it’s embarrassing. I slept very well, thank you.”  
  
“Good.” Honoka whispered, laying her head back on her pillow. “Because I want to take you out on another date tonight.”  
  
“What?” Umi asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. “But we only went out last night. Are you sure? Maybe I should take you out this time instead.”  
  
“No, you shouldn’t. I want to make this special.” Honoka disagreed quietly. “I know you’ve been upset because of me and I want to make you happy, even if it’s just for a little while. Is that okay? Please? Before you say anything, we can study during the day so we won’t have to worry about that later.”  
  
“You’ve really thought of everything.” Umi shuffled closer to Honoka and felt warm arms go around her. “I would love to go on a date with you again. I would go on a date with you every day if I could.”  
  
Honoka gave a breathy laugh. “Now who’s saying embarrassing things?”  
  
Umi smiled at that. She couldn’t help it when it came to Honoka though. Her smile faded as something occurred to her. “You’ll have to go back to her. You still have two months with her.”  
  
Honoka frowned. “I’m still thinking about that.”

  
“Honoka.”   
  
“Fine.” Honoka sighed in annoyance. She didn’t see why they couldn’t stay as they were. “Fine. I’ll just go back to her and we can both be unhappy for the next couple of months. I’ll go back to watching you and hoping she doesn’t notice. We can go back to just holding hands under the desk. I can go back to kissing Kotori-chan and thinking about you while I’m doing it. That’s fine.”  
  
“Honoka!” Umi pushed herself up on her elbow. “It’s not easy for me either. But we don’t have a choice if we want to keep her as our friend.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Honoka averted her eyes, gritting her teeth. “It’s going to hurt you too. It’s going to hurt you more. I don’t like hurting you intentionally, Umi-chan.”  
  
Umi sighed and leaned in to give Honoka a reassuring kiss. “I’ll be fine. But I want to cuddle with you, like this. Every day after school. And I want to kiss you still, w-when

I can. When it’s safe.”  
  
“Can we still…?” Honoka trailed off, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Umi blushed at the insinuation. “HONOKA!”  
  
“What? Come on, give me a break. You’re not just beautiful, you’re hot. And I can’t get enough of you, you’re so fu-” She was cut off as her blushing future girlfriend clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
“You’re ridiculous.” Umi said with a roll of her eyes as Honoka laughed against her hand.   
  
Honoka fell silent for a moment as Umi lay back down next to her. “What if K-Kotori-chan wants to go on dates? Or if she wants to sleep with me? Would you be okay with that?”  
  
“I guess you should go on dates if that’s what she wants.” Umi said thoughtfully, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. “As for touching…well, what do you think you could be comfortable with her doing? I-If you tell me, I’ll tell you how I’d feel about it.”  
  
Honoka seemed to think about that for a moment. “Um…nothing.” She finally answered. “I-I don’t think I’d be comfortable with anything too intimate. But I know it’ll upset Kotori-chan so…” She paused as Umi pulled away. She was sure Umi was going to pull away. Instead the girl straddled her hips. “What are you…?”  
  
“Nothing.” Umi brushed her lips lightly against Honoka’s. “Just close your eyes and relax.”  
  
Trusting Umi completely, Honoka did as she was told, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. She gasped softly as Umi’s lips moved to her neck. “Would here be okay?”  
  
It took Honoka a moment to realize what Umi was talking about. “I-I guess. As long as she doesn’t leave a mark. I’m Umi-chan’s…”  
  
“Yeah.” Umi whispered in agreement. Her hand went to Honoka’s breast, over her shirt. “Here?”  
  
“N-No. Just U-Umi-chan.” Honoka answered, leaning into Umi’s touch.   
  
Umi smirked and made her way down to Honoka’s stomach, pushing her shirt up to kiss at soft skin. “Here?”  
  
“N-No!”  
  
Umi nipped at Honoka’s bare thigh, earning herself a soft hiss. “Here?”  
  
“Ugh…no. J-Just Umi-chan.”  
  
“How about here?” Umi gently pushed Honoka’s legs further open and kissed her core, above her shorts.   
  
Honoka let out a sound between a yelp and a moan. “Never! Only Umi-chan c-can touch me there.”  
  
“Is that right?” Umi reluctantly moved back up to Honoka, grinning at the sight of her heaving chest and pink cheeks. “So Kotori only gets to kiss you?”  
  
Honoka nodded adamantly. “I only want Umi-chan to do the other stuff. I just want you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Warmth spread across Umi’s chest, making it almost painfully tight. She playfully shifted her hips between Honoka’s legs, causing her to moan softly. “I can now if you want me to…”  
  
“Y-Yes. Please.” Honoka didn’t have to ask twice and Umi quickly descended under the covers. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Swearing, cheating, VERY sexual scenes. M rated basically. For this chapter.

Maki was practicing in the music room when she heard the door open. She looked up, expecting to find Eli but saw Umi walk in instead. She noticed right away that Umi looked unhappy about something.   
  
“The lyrics.” Umi said, handing Maki a note pad and a pen. “I think they’re done.”  
  
Maki took them but Umi didn’t leave. “Do you want to sit down while I take a look?”  
  
Umi sat down next to Maki on the piano bench with a heavy sigh.   
  
Maki’s gaze lingered on Umi for a moment before she looked down at the lyrics. “Anemone heart…” She read under her breath. She winced as she scanned the lyrics. “When did you write this?”  
  
“A while ago. Maybe a couple of months after Honoka and Kotori got together.”

“Oh.” Maki looked down at the lyrics again. The song was heavy. Maybe even heavier than Snow Halation. “Um…are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Umi said sharply, causing Maki to look up in surprise. She watched as Umi’s jaw twitched and her eyes dampened. “I’m fine. I’m just great. Kotori and Honoka got back together so…”  
  
Maki frowned as she turned slightly on the bench to look at Umi. “Honoka doesn’t look happy though. Eli says she’s been miserable.”  
  
“I know. I hate that I told her to go back.” Umi said, her voice slightly choked with emotion. “I should have asked her to stay with me. She wanted to, I know she did.”  
  
“You care about your friend. About Kotori. That’s why you told her to go back.” Maki gently reminded her. “Kotori deserves some more time, doesn’t she?”  
  
Umi nodded her head, tears spilling over. “I’m being selfish.”  
  
“No. Umi…” Maki bit her lip as teary eyes turned to her. “Just…ah, screw it. Come here.” She opened her arms and Umi gratefully collapsed into them, teary and trembling.   
  
“I know that I have her after school.” Umi sniffled, clinging to Maki. “I know we have to keep our distance when we study with Kotori but she stares at me like she wants to reach for me. And Kotori stares too. At my neck, looking for my chain. Sometimes I-I think she knows what it means. I think she can see how I feel. Sometimes…sometimes I get so angry, I just want to tell her.”  
  
Maki gently stroked Umi’s hair, humming to show she was listening.  
  
“I’m so tired of lying, Maki.” Umi continued defeatedly. “And Honoka is too, I know she is. I-I’m scared Kotori is going to push too much and Honoka’s going to freak out. And…I know Honoka said she only wants me but I can’t help but think that Kotori might be touching her. Whenever we’re not together, it’s…I just want this to be over already.”  
  
“I know.” Maki whispered, her mind drifting to a time when she hadn’t known if Eli was going to choose her or not. She was comfortable with the blonde now and she trusted her not to change her mind but it hadn’t been like that in the beginning.   
  
“I don’t want Honoka to be uncomfortable but doing this is making her that way. It’s hurting her. I’m forcing her into hurting herself by doing this.” Umi gritted her teeth, furious at herself. “And Kotori’s only going to end up hurt too so what’s the point? We could be together right now.”  
  
“I know. Just hold on Umi.” Maki said softly, trying to reassure the second year as best she could. “You don’t have to wait much longer.” It was strange to think that Umi was counting down to the same time Maki was dreading. “It’ll be okay.”  
  
—-  
 _Before Umi ‘meets’ Hibiki_  
The room was tensely silent as Honoka read through a trip request from the mahjong club. Umi had already read through it and had told her that she could take care of it but Honoka didn’t want her to have to do all of the work herself.   
  
She could feel someone staring at her so she looked up at Umi. She was disappointed to find that Umi was reading through another proposal, seemingly engrossed in what she was reading. Kotori on the other hand, kept glancing between the clock and Honoka.   
  
“You don’t have to stay here, Kotori-chan.” Honoka said softly. “You can go home if you want to. I know this is really boring.”  
  
Kotori shook her head. “I’m staying. We’re spending tonight together, remember? You promised.”  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Honoka said with a forced smile. She glanced at Umi out of the corner of her eye. Umi looked pained at the comment and her eyes were red and puffy, letting Honoka know she had been crying recently. “Of course I remember.”  
  
When Kotori looked back at her notes, Honoka reached up and grabbed Umi’s hand, tugging it under the table. She placed the hand gently on her knee and kept her own hand over it. She heard Umi’s breath hitch as she gently stroked her hand.   
  
“So you’re still staying over tonight, right?” Kotori asked, unable to really focus on her notes. It had been a long day and she could barely take anything in. “It’s fine if you didn’t bring anything. I can lend you something of mine.”  
  
Umi looked up sharply. She drew the line there. “It’s a school night.”  
  
Kotori’s smile slipped as she turned to Umi, narrowing her eyes. “And?”  
  
“And she’s not staying over on a school night.” Umi said slowly, her voice laced with irritation. “You know how she is, she probably hasn’t even done her homework yet. What’s wrong with waiting for the weekend?”  
  
“It’s none of your business. She’s my girlfriend and we already made plans.” Kotori said through gritted teeth.   
  
“WELL UNMAKE THEM!” Umi cried angrily. “She’s not staying over on a goddamn school night!”  
  
“Whoa, whoa!” Honoka quickly stood up, sensing that the argument was going to get a lot worse. Kotori already looked livid and Umi obviously was too. She hardly ever cursed. “Kotori-chan, can you get me a snack from the vending machine downstairs, please? I’ll wrap this up quickly and we can go home for the night, okay?”   
  
She reached out and placed her hand on Kotori’s arm, rubbing it gently. She felt slightly guilty when Kotori immediately relaxed. She did love her best friend, she just loved Umi in a completely different way.   
  
“Alright, fine.” Kotori stood and kissed Honoka, letting her lips linger for a moment before she pulled away. “I won’t be long.”  
  
With a last glare at Umi, she left the room and closed the door behind her.   
  
Umi stared down at the piece of paper she had clenched in her hand. It was anything but neat now. It was even torn slightly from her nails. She wanted to throw it across the room in a fit of rage but she didn’t. “Honoka…I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. I would be the same if it was one of your fangirls you were spending the night with.” Honoka said with a small smile.   
  
Umi tucked her lower lip briefly between her teeth. “Don’t go. Come home with me instead. I’ll help you with your homework and we can spend the rest of the night cuddling in bed. I’ll wake you up with a kiss tomorrow morning and we can hold hands until we get to the end of the street. Please…”  
  
Honoka’s heart wrenched painfully as she watched Umi lower her head. “I can’t.” She said reluctantly, using all of her willpower not to give in to what Umi was suggesting. “I have to give her at least one night, Umi-chan. Please understand.”  
  
Umi bit down hard on her lip, her eyes misting with tears. She did understand. All too well. She took a shuddering breath and stubbornly blinked back her tears before she looked up at Honoka. She leaned in, gently pressing their lips together while she still had the chance. She pulled away quickly, not wanting to risk Kotori walking in on them. “Tomorrow then?”  
  
Honoka broke into a genuine smile. “Tomorrow. I want you, Umi-chan. Not just cuddling.” She kissed Umi again, reaching under her shirt to touch the necklace around her neck. She felt Umi’s breath hitch and deepened the kiss, drawing Umi closer with a hand at the back of her neck. She nipped at her best friend’s lips, causing her to gasp and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue past parted lips.   
  
She growled softly as Umi whimpered. “I wish I could have you right here. I wish I could lock the door, push you onto a desk and…”  
  
“Honoka!” Umi squeaked, her face bright red. “S-Stop, y-you’re…we can’t do this here a-and if we don’t stop, I’ll be thinking about you all night.”  
  
“So think about me all night.” Honoka muttered against Umi’s lips. “Think about my touch and I’ll think about your lips. Drag your hands down your pajama shorts and touch yourself while you think about me touching you. My fingers inside of you, my other hand touching everywhere it can. And I’ll think about your lips, your tongue, your fingers in my hair…”  
  
“God, Honoka.” Umi hissed, shuddering against Honoka. “You’re driving me crazy. W-We need to get back to work.”  
  
Honoka heard footsteps outside and sighed, kissing Umi once more before she drew again, fixing her shirt and bow. She couldn’t help but smirk at seeing Umi’s shirt untucked. Umi seemed to realize what she was looking at and closed her blazer with a blush.   
  
Kotori walked in a moment later, frowning at how much Umi was blushing. “I got your snack.” She said, pressing a candy bar into Honoka’s hand. “Are you ready to go?”  
  
Honoka forced a smile. “Yeah.”  
  
“We can all walk to the school gates together.” Umi said quickly, getting to her feet. “I’m finished up here.  
  
“Great!” Honoka almost went to grab Umi’s hand to pull her up but stopped herself, remembering how suspicious Kotori still was.   
  
“Alright then, let’s get going!” Kotori wrapped an arm around Honona’s and pressed close to her.   
  
Honoka broke into a cold sweat at feeling Kotori’s breasts push against her arm. She didn’t like the thought of someone pressing against her so intimately, at least if that person wasn’t Umi. “R-Right.”  
  
Umi gritted her teeth. How could Kotori not notice how utterly uncomfortable Honoka looked? She had to look away to keep from forcing Kotori away. “Damn it…”  
  
She followed Honoka and Kotori out of the classroom nevertheless, glaring at Kotori’s back. It was meant to be her next to Honoka. Honoka never flinched when Umi touched her.   
  
She had barely taken three steps from the room when she noticed someone come running down the hallway. She was just contemplating whether she had the energy to scold them when they skidded to a halt in front of her.   
  
“Sonoda-sama!!” The girl, who Umi recognized as a fellow second year from the archery club, exclaimed frantically. “W-We need your help! One of the first years injured herself! I know you’re probably too busy and said you were taking a break from the club but we really need you right now. You’ve always been the best with first aid!”  
  
Honoka twitched. She had always hated how popular Umi was with the girls in the school. And this girl was quite attractive, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Of course the fact that the girl was still wearing her archery clothes made her even more attractive somehow.    
  
Umi glanced cautiously at Honoka. “U-Um…I was just heading home..H-How serious..”  
  
“The first year, Amagi-chan somehow got an arrow stuck in her palm. I-It didn’t go through her hand but it’s pretty deep and we don’t know what to do. And she’s so upset. She won’t stop crying!”  
  
Umi sighed and looked to Honoka once more. She could see that Honoka understood but also that the girl looked jealous. "Okay, I’ll help. I don’t like knowing someone is crying. I’ll catch up with you two tomorrow.”  
  
Umi left and Kotori frowned at Honoka as her girlfriend growled under her breath.   
  
“Come on then.” Kotori finally said brightly. “I don’t want to get home too late. I want you all to myself tonight.”  
  
Honoka smiled meekly and allowed Kotori to tug her along. She caught sight of Umi at the end of the corridor, the unfamiliar second year’s hand lightly touching Umi’s elbow. She felt suddenly sick with jealousy. If she and Umi were together, she would be able to say something. She would be able to warn the girl off. But she couldn’t. As it was at the moment, Umi wasn’t anything but her friend.

—  
  
Honoka had barely managed to get any sleep last night. She had lain awake, thinking about Umi and the situation they were in. Every time she’d looked to her right at Kotori, she’d felt wracked with guilt because she had wished it was Umi lying there with her. She wished it was Umi who had kissed her goodnight and told her she loved her.   
  
She rounded the corner but froze when she spotted Umi with a first year. It was obviously the girl who had been hurt the previous day. Her hand was bandaged still. She was pretty cute. A bit on the short side. Maybe even around Nico’s height. She had long black hair, tied back into a half braid, though some strands fell into her face, almost obscuring her sparkling sky blue eyes.   
  
Honoka quickly hid herself behind the corner before either of them noticed her.   
  
“S-Sorry, Sonoda-san!” The girl as blushing furiously, her hands clasped in front of her. “I-I know this must come as a surprise, it’s…it’s just that I-I’ve always admired you. That’s why I joined the archery club this year actually.”  
  
Honoka’s stomach sunk as she pressed herself close to the wall. The idea of joining a club for someone else was creepy but when it came to Umi she understood to some extent.   
  
“What are you looking at, nya?”  
  
Honoka barely managed to hold back a yelp as she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when she found it was Rin. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”  
  
Rin grinned in response though she was quickly distracted. “Oooh, that’s Amagi-chan, nya! Why is she with Umi-chan?”  
  
“I-I think she might have just confessed.” Honoka said quietly, looking back to Umi and the girl.   
  
“Seriously?!” Rin asked in surprise. “Amagi Hibiki likes someone? I always thought she was untouchable, nya! But I thought that about Maki-chan too. She used to be just behind Maki-chan as the second most popular girl in class…before what happened with Maki-chan. She’s number one now. I’ve hear that she’s always being confessed to but she turns everyone down. And she has a fanclub. Even boys from other schools are members. She looks just like a princess, doesn’t she, nya? I wonder if Umi-chan will say yes…”  
  
Honoka swallowed thickly as she watched Umi blush as the girl continued to speak to her. She couldn’t really hear what they were saying now. The girl was talking quietly. Or maybe she just wasn’t listening close enough. “J-Just how popular is this girl?”  
  
Rin shrugged, doing her best to see what was going on. “Pretty popular. Maybe not idol status but she’s up there. And she’s rich because her family owns a lot of art galleries. She’s a good artist too. She even won last year’s art fair.”  
  
“Eh? Wait, she’s the one with the mural?”  
  
“Yep, nya!” Rin exclaimed, nodding hurriedly. “Shh, I want to hear what they’re saying!”  
  
Honoka turned back to watch the two of them, dreading Umi’s answer. She watched, her stomach knotted with dread as Umi placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m sorry, Hibiki but I can’t accept your confession.” Umi said gently. “I already have feelings for someone else. You’re very sweet though and I’m honored that you like me.”  
  
Honoka clamped her hand over her mouth, whimpering in relief as tears clouded her eyes.   
  
“Eh?!” Rin exclaimed though she kept her voice down. Barely. “Why would she say no? They would be perfect together. The prince and the princess!”  
  
“Please be quiet, Rin-chan.” Honoka wiped at her tears and watched as Hibiki walked away, her head low. She walked away from Rin and moved toward Umi,  wrapping her arms around her from behind.   
  
Umi flinched at the touch before realizing it was just Honoka. “H-Honoka! How much of that did you hear?”  
  
“A lot.” Honoka answered, burying her nose in the nap of Umi’s neck. “She was perfect. Why…?”  
  
“Because she’s not you.” Umi answered simply, placing her hands over Honoka’s where they rested on her stomach. “And I’m waiting for you. I’m yours, Honoka. I’m not going to forget about that because things are hard right now.”  
  
“God, you’re perfect.” Honoka sighed, giving Umi a gentle squeeze. She was much too good for her. “Just marry me already.”  
  
Umi gave a small laugh. “I already said yes, didn’t I?”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Umi’s blood ran cold at the sound of Kotori’s voice and she glanced to her left to see Kotori standing there. “Oh. Um…K-Kotori, what are you doing here?”  
  
“We’re in the hallway. At school.” Kotori pointed out, narrowing her eyes at them. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Amagi-chan confessed to Umi-chan, nya!” Rin said excitedly, coming up behind Honoka and Umi. “But Umi-chan turned her down.”  
  
“Honoka-chan.” Kotori looked to Honoka-chan, her voice weak. “Why are you…doing that?”  
  
“Hugging Umi-chan? Because she’s my best friend.” Honoka hugged Umi tighter for a brief moment before she let go completely and stepped back. “Besides, I don’t want anyone upsetting Umi-chan by confessing to her. She gets embarrassed easily.”  
  
Kotori nodded, not wanting to start another argument but she couldn’t help but notice the way Honoka’s hand lingered on Umi’s back.   
  
—-  
 _After Honoka runs to Umi_  
Honoka sat down on the edge of Umi’s bed as her best friend closed the door quietly behind them. “Umi-chan?”  
  
“Yeah?” Umi asked hopefully, taking a step forward. “What is it? What can I do for you, Honoka?”  
  
“Take your clothes off.” Honoka blushed at the request as did Umi. “And hold me for a little while. I just want to feel you.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Umi stuttered nervously. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes though until she was fully bare. Honoka, who had stripped at the same time self-consciously covered the mark on her neck. “Get under the covers, Honoka.”  
  
Honoka did as she was told, scooting over so Umi could climb in behind her. A second later familiar arms were around her, warm breasts pushed flush against her back. She gripped Umi’s hand in front of her and drew it up, holding their joined hands against her chest. “That’s better…”  
  
Umi pressed her lips to Honoka’s neck, her eyes closing at the softness under her lips. “I love you. It’s just a little while longer and then we can be together for real, I promise.”  
  
“I want to be with you now.” Honoka whimpered, fresh warm tears gathering in her eyes. “I don’t want to do this anymore, Umi-chan. I can’t. I just can’t do it.”  
  
“Shhh.” Umi gently shushed Honoka and pulled away. When Honoka rolled onto her back to ask where she was going, Umi moved on top of her, straddling her bare stomach.   
  
Honoka swallowed thickly as her gaze raked over Umi’s bare form. The covers had pooled at her waist after she’d moved so there wasn’t much left to the imagination. Honoka watched as a blush spread over Umi’s cheeks, neck and even chest.   
  
Umi felt a little bit embarrassed but for the most part she just let Honoka stare without making a move to cover herself up. She leaned down after a moment though, her lips pressing to the centre of Honoka’s chest. “Is this what you need?”  
  
“Yes.” Honoka gasped softly as Umi kissed her way over her collarbone, up to her neck where she seemed to hesitate for a second before lightly kissing the mark Kotori had made. “Umi-chan, please…”  
  
“This might hurt. Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Umi whispered, pressing closer to Honoka. Her hands sought out her best friend’s and she pinned them to the bed at either side of her head. She took a deep breath before she sucked hard at the mark already present on Honoka’s skin.   
  
Honoka bit down hard on her lip to keep herself quiet. She almost cried out in pain but she knew that Umi would pull away if she did. Besides that, she didn’t want to wake anyone in the house. It did hurt, just like Umi had said. Her neck was already sensitive after what Kotori had done and Umi was using her teeth too.   
  
It wasn’t too hard for Honoka to distract herself from it though. Umi’s warm thighs were at either side of her, her core rubbing against her stomach. It seemed that Umi was more than a little bit turned on by what she was doing to her. “Fuck, Umi-chan…” She arched her back, trying to press harder against Umi and the girl rewarded her with a soft moan that vibrated against her neck. “L-Let go of my hands.”  
  
The grip on her hands loosened and Honoka was able to pull her hands away. One of them went to Umi’s hip while she slid the other between them, her fingers sliding through heated folds. “God, you’re so…”  
  
“I know.” Umi gasped against Honoka’s neck as she ground down onto her fingers. “You don’t need to say it.”  
  
Honoka turned her head, nipping at Umi’s earlobe. “What if I want to say it?”  
  
“Honoka.” Umi whimpered, grasping at Honoka’s shoulder to hold herself up. She was clenching the sheets beneath them with her other hand. She couldn’t help but wonder when Honoka had managed to turn the tables on her. When Honoka’s finger slid inside of her she let out an embarrassingly loud moan. She quickly ducked her head, biting down on Honoka’s shoulder to quieten herself.   
  
Honoka hissed at the feeling. Umi was being rougher than she usually was but something about the thought of that was appealing to her. She liked when Umi was rough and forward. When she took what she wanted. Deciding to up her own game, she thrust back inside Umi with two fingers this time, making no effort to be gentle. It wasn’t what Umi wanted and it wasn’t what she wanted either.   
  
Umi bucked down in turn, her fingernails digging into Honoka’s shoulder as she whimpered into the other.   
  
Honoka could feel that Umi was trembling above her, struggling to keep quiet and yet she was grinding her hips down in an effort to meet Honoka’s deep thrusts.   
  
Honoka turned her head slightly, burying her nose in Umi’s hair. She could hear her own breathing, loud and quick in the otherwise quiet room. “You’re so fucking hot, Umi-chan…”  
  
The way she felt with Umi was a stark contrast to how she’d felt with Kotori earlier. With Kotori she’d felt uncomfortable but she just wanted to lose herself in Umi. Her hand moved up Umi’s back, feeling the slightest sheen of sweat. She pressed her other hand forward, doing her utmost to press her palm against Umi as the girl continued to grind against her, whimpering and moaning against her shoulder.   
  
Honoka was throbbing with desire herself, her hips arching every few seconds, needing some kind of friction. She was almost tempted to move her free hand between them to satisfy herself but she didn’t want to take her hands from Umi. Not when she could feel how wet and hot she was around her fingers.   
  
Her free hand slid down and she dug her fingernails into the soft flesh of Umi’s ass, earning herself a rather loud cry, even when muffled by her shoulder. She wished they were somewhere more private, so that Umi could be as loud as she wanted.   
  
“God, Umi-chan…” Honoka gasped as Umi clung to her tighter. “You’re dripping, flowing onto my fingers. I want to taste you so bad right now but I don’t think you’re going to last that long, are you?”  
  
Umi shook her head as best she could, clenching around Honoka’s fingers. “Honoka, please…”  
  
“Please what?” Honoka used her hand on Umi’s ass to guide her movements to be more in rhythm with the thrusts of her fingers. Umi could only whimper helplessly. “Please what, Umi-chan?!”  
  
“I…I don’t…I-I’m…” Umi babbled helplessly, too lost in what Honoka was doing. “J-Just f-f-fu…” She couldn’t say it, no matter how hard she tried. “Just l-let me…finish. Please.”  
  
“Kiss me then.” Honoka ordered, withdrawing her fingers for a split second only to push back in with three. Umi’s mouth was on hers a second later, kissing her hungrily. Honoka was surprised by the force of it as Umi’s tongue pushed past her lips, eagerly exploring her mouth but she had to focus. She thrust her fingers back and forth, entranced by the wetness covering her fingers and hand. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Umi to tighten around her, moaning loudly into the kiss as her body shuddered with pleasure.   
  
Slowly, Honoka drew her hand back and turned her head away from Umi.   
  
Umi looked up in time to see Honoka sucking on her fingers. She groaned and lay down on top of her future girlfriend. “You’re driving me crazy.”  
  
“Sorry, you just taste so good.” Honoka wrapped her arms around Umi and closed her eyes, basking in the moment. “I love you. You know I do, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course.” Umi murmured. “I love you too.”  
  
“I could never do this with Kotori-chan.” Honoka continued, her voice small. “She’s my best friend. I don’t see her like this. I only want Umi-chan.”  
  
“I know.” Umi said softly. She didn’t know what else to say. She didn’t have much time to think about it as Honoka flipped them over suddenly. “Wha…?”  
  
“I don’t want to stop.” Honoka’s lips found Umi’s neck and she sucked hard, her teeth grazing soft skin. She pulled back, appraising the mark she had made. “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
Umi shook her head. Already she was trembling in anticipation of Honoka’s touch. “No.”  
  
“Then you better find something to keep yourself quiet with.” Honoka quipped before she slid down, situating herself between Umi’s legs.   
  
Umi saw what was coming, biting down on her hand just before Honoka’s tongue slid through her already overly sensitive folds, drawing a muffled groan from her.   
  
—  
 _After the club room incident_

The walk to Umi’s house was made in silence. Honoka wasn’t sure what to say or really whether she should say anything. Umi was already upset enough and she didn’t have anything comforting to say. She settled for holding Umi’s hand until they got to her house where Umi pulled away from her. It hurt a little bit she knew it was something that had to be done. They weren’t together or anything. At least as far as other people knew.   
  
The trudged up the stairs together to Umi’s bedroom and Honoka closed the door behind them. When she turned back around Umi was lying down on her back on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.   
  
“Sometimes I just don’t know what to do.” Umi spoke quietly. “I’m so angry and yet it’s all my fault really, isn’t it? She’s the victim in this.”  
  
“This isn’t your fault at all. It’s mine.” Honoka said adamantly as she move further into the bedroom. She sat down next to Umi on the bed. “I shouldn’t have been weak enough to say yes when she confessed. I knew it wasn’t what I wanted but I didn’t want to hurt her and now…well this is happening now.”  
  
“She should never have confessed.” Umi muttered, her chest tight with anger and frustration. She just wanted to go and yell at Kotori but she couldn’t. “Life isn’t fair, huh?”  
  
“I guess it’s not sometimes.” Honoka said thoughtfully. “I’d be lying if I said it’s true all of the time. I mean life gave me you and I definitely don’t deserve you.”  
  
“Yes, you do.” Umi turned onto her side to face Honoka. “You deserve more.”  
  
Honoka sighed and scooted closer to Umi. “I want to be honest with her. I want to tell her that I can’t be with anyone but you. You’re the only person for me. But I don’t know how to make her see that I still love her, just not in the same way as I love you. I really do love her, Umi-chan. But I want her to be my best friend, not my girlfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend.”  
  
“I know.” Umi wrapped her arms around Honoka and hugged her tightly, her eyes prickling with tears. “I love you too, Honoka. I love you so much.”  
  
Honoka gratefully accepted the embrace, relishing in how good it felt to be in Umi’s arms. She drew back after a moment, grasping Umi’s hand and drew it to eye level. She brushed her thumb over the ring on Umi’s finger. “I want to wear mine there too.”  
  
“Keep it around your neck for now. People will think you’re dating someone.” Umi pressed her lips gently to Honoka’s.   
  
“Will you do the duet with Kotori-chan?” Honoka asked softly. “If she says she will?”  
  
“Maybe.” Umi reached up, playing with the necklace around Honoka’s neck. “It’s a personal song but I wrote some of it about her so it would be fitting for her to sing it. If she wants to. I don’t know if she even will. If she does she might not be able to get through the song without hitting me.”  
  
“Kotori-chan wouldn’t…” Honoka paused, remembering how angry Kotori had been. “I don’t think she would.”  
  
Umi lifted her hair and turned her head slightly. “You think?”  
  
Honoka winced at the chain marks on Umi’s neck. They were red and painful looking. “Oh god, she pulled that really hard…”  
  
“Yeah. Good thing I have long hair to hide it.” Umi said quietly, letting her hair fall back into place.   
  
“Turn around and push it to the front.” Honoka made a turning motion with her hand as she spoke.   
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Humor me. Please?” Honoka stuck out her lower lip until Umi finally relented and turned onto her other side, gathering her hair up to pull it round to the front.   
  
Honoka settled close to Umi’s back and kissed the chain mark as softly as she could. “She’s lucky it didn’t bleed. She’s lucky Eli-senpai was holding onto me…”  
  
“We need to do homework…” Umi sighed, her eyes flitting close. She was so tired after the previous night. “We have exams coming up soon. But we need to sleep too. Maybe if we sleep now and do homework later…”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like Umi-chan.” Honoka smiled against Umi’s neck. “Oh but I can’t sleep here tonight. My mom says I have to come home tonight…”  
  
Umi whined in protest. “Take responsibility, I’m tired and sore because of you. The least you could do is stay with me tonight.”  
  
Honoka chuckled under her breath and kissed right behind Umi’s ear. “I would love to spend the night with you.” She whispered. “But if we did the last thing you’d be getting is sleep…”  
  
Umi felt her cheeks turn red. “Don’t you have an off switch? I swear with me you’re an animal…”  
  
“I can’t help it with Umi-chan.” Honoka answered, gently nipping at Umi’s neck. “I’ll stop. You do need your sleep.”  
  
Umi sighed and leaned back against Honoka. “Now I’m tired and turned on…”  
  
“Sorry.” Honoka smirked smugly despite her apology. “I’m going to go home. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? We can walk to school together.”  
  
“Honoka!” Umi turned onto her back, fixing Honoka with an affronted stare. “Come on. I just said…you know.”  
  
“Well in that case…” Honoka crawled on top of Umi and slid her fingers into her hair, drawing her into a deep kiss. She felt Umi sigh in relief, her hand coming up to grasp at the back of her shirt. Feeling Umi trying to deepen the kiss, she slowly pulled away. “Then dream of me on top of you. Touching you right…here…” She slid her hand between Umi’s legs, pressing it against her. “My other hand touching you everywhere I can.”  
  
“Honokaaaa.” Umi whined as Honoka pulled away and carefully got up, straightening her uniform. “Do you have to go?”  
  
“Sorry. My mom will kill me if I don’t get home. But I’ll text you later. Maybe I’ll send you a picture. A nude, maybe.” Honoka smirked as she backed away toward the door. “It’ll be a good one, I promise. Maki-chan and I did go shopping on Sunday. I wonder if she wore hers yet…”  
  
“Ugh, just get out so I can take a cold shower.” Umi groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. “I seriously hate you right now.”  
  
“You love me.” Honoka laughed as she ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs and put her shoes on before she left the house.   
  
—  
  
Eli tapped her foot against the floor, her eyes fixed on the door to the cafe. Honoka had called and asked if they could talk and she suggested they go somewhere. Somewhere that would maybe cheer Honoka up.   
  
Finally Honoka showed up and glanced around the cafe. When she noticed Eli she hurried over and sat down opposite her.   
  
“Honoka…”  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Umi-chan distracted me. I um…kind of told her I had to go home because my mom told me to.” Honoka said sheepishly. She felt bad for lying but at the same time she knew Umi would have felt awful if she’d known Honoka couldn’t talk to her about what was bothering her. “Oh, let’s see…” She reached for the menu only for Eli to shake her head.   
  
“I ordered for us. My treat. You’ll love it, trust me.” Eli said with a small smile.   
  
“You don’t have to. I’m sorry I called on such short notice, I just…really needed to talk to someone.” Honoka said, feeling a little bit guilty. “With Kotori…mad at me, you’re my best friend.”  
  
“Oh so I’m not even your second choice?” Eli playfully nudged Honoka’s hand with her own. “It’s fine. Maki’s with Hanayo and Rin studying. I’ll be picking her up in about an hour so we can go back to my house for the night but I always have time for you. So…”  
  
Honoka sensed that Eli was going to ask her what she wanted to talk about and hurried to intervene. “Maki-chan is staying over? On a school night?”  
  
“As long as our grades are high our parents won’t care.” Eli said with a shrug of her shoulders. “And my parents like Maki so…” She cleared her throat, noticing Honoka frowning. Upsetting her even more wasn’t what she wanted to do. “So I went after Kotori earlier. I think she went home with Nozomi and Nico. I wanted to yell at her some more but Nozomi told me to back off. I think she feels bad for her. I mean…it would make sense.”  
  
Honoka nodded grimly. “I wish I was more like you. You just ripped off the band-aid and told Nozomi-chan the truth. I wish I could have done the same with Kotori-chan. Everything is so messed up now. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I’m in love with Umi-chan and I can’t change that. But I’ve really hurt Kotori-chan, I’m…I’m an awful person.”  
  
“You’re not an awful person. I mean…you’re not perfect but you’re not awful.” Eli reached out and grasped Honoka’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “It’s not going to be easy. Look at what happened with me and Maki. She was slapped and bullied and I ended up being punched by Nico. I almost lost my best friend. You just have to know that you’re on the right path. Know that this is what you really want.”  
  
“It is. I love Umi-chan.” Honoka said with a nod. She was sure of that. “I just want Kotori-chan as my best friend, I…” She was momentarily cut off as someone appeared at the table. The waitress apologized for interrupting and placed a single parfait between them before she excused herself. Honoka looked at the chocolatey mess somewhat dubiously. “Eli-senpai…”  
  
“What?” Eli grinned and pressed a spoon into Honoka’s hand. “Just eat. It’ll make you feel better.”  
  
Honoka sighed but nonetheless scooped up some ice cream. She ate it thoughtfully, falling into silence. “Do you think Kotori-chan is ever going to forgive me? Like Nozomi-chan forgave you and Maki?”  
  
“Nozomi is…forgiving us still. I think it takes a lot of time.” Eli answered carefully. “But if you ask me your situation is different. I honestly think Kotori should be asking you for forgiveness.”  
  
“What? Why?” Honoka frowned in confusion. “I mean I know she hurt Umi-chan and she was being harsh but…”  
  
“Honoka.” Eli interrupted firmly. When Honoka fell silent she softened her voice. “I’m your friend. One of your closest friends, I like to think. And you’re one of mine. So I would never keep anything from you, no matter how hard it might be for you to hear.”  
  
“Okay. Tell me.” Honoka requested softly, bracing herself for what Eli was about to say.   
  
“Well remember when I said Kotori knew you liked Umi?” Eli waited for a hesitant nod before she continued. “She also knew Umi loved you. She told Umi she was going to confess to you which was why Umi kissed…” Honoka’s spoon fell from her hand to the table. “You. A-Are you okay?”  
  
Honoka was staring at the table, her jaw clenched and her hands closed into fists. “She knew and she didn’t say anything? She knew Umi-chan liked me and she just wanted t-to beat her to it?! She knows how Umi-chan is, she knows she would never have the confidence to confess, especially if Kotori was planning to confess first. It’s…it’s like she took advantage of knowing us. Of knowing how we felt.”  
  
“Honoka…”  
  
“I-I have to go, Eli-senpai. T-Thank you for telling me.” Honoka stood up quickly and left without another word.   
  
Eli sighed and drew her parfait closer. “Where’s Nozomi when I need her…?” She muttered, all too aware that she wouldn’t be able to finish it herself.    
  
She picked up her phone and called Maki. It rang twice before the redhead picked up.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey!” Eli smiled widely at the sound of Maki’s voice. “Um…I was wondering if you might be able to leave early maybe?”  
  
“It went that bad, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, I ripped the band aid…” Eli muttered sheepishly. Honoka had needed to know though.   
  
“Yeah, come on over. I’m already done with my homework, I’m just helping Rin.”  
  
“Ugh, are you sure? I still don’t think Rin likes me that much anymore…”  
  
“I like you just fine, nya!” Rin herself answered, causing Eli to flinch in surprise. “I just don’t like the things that you do.”  
  
“I’m on speaker?!” Eli asked in disbelief. She heard Maki try and fail to choke back a giggle. “Ugh. I’ll see you in a few minutes. I really need to cuddle…”  
  
Rin burst out laughing. “Like a teddy bear, nya! That’s so cute.”  
  
“Rin!” Maki exclaimed in embarrassment. “Eli, come on!”  
  
“What?” Eli asked innocently. She could practically see the blush on Maki’s face. “I’ll see you in a few minutes. I love you.”  
  
“Yeah. Um…okay. Bye.” Maki mumbled while Rin made teasing ‘aaaw’ sounds in the background. She hung up quickly after that.   
  
Eli took another bite of her parfait so as not to waste it. Not even a couple of minutes later, her phone lit up with a message from Maki. She opened it quickly, a smile spreading across her face. Maki had written ‘I love you’ with several hearts after. Eli’s heart swelled and she clasped the phone to her chest. “God, I love that girl…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Violence, swearing, sexual scenes(?), cheating.

Honoka looked up as the door opened, a look of relief appearing on her face when Umi walked back into the room. Sitting with Kotori for the past twenty minutes had been nothing short of awkward. Kotori kept trying to talk to her but Honoka couldn’t bring herself to respond. She was still far too angry. She wasn’t sure what she would say even if she did answer.   
  
“You look happy.” She said, noticing that Umi looked a lot happier than when she had left the room. “Where were you?”  
  
“I was just talking to someone from the art club.” Umi answered as she returned to her seat between Honoka and Kotori. “I noticed they were listening to one of our songs and we started talking. Are you making any progress here?”  
  
Honoka shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t really been able to concentrate. Sorry, Umi-chan.”

“That’s fine, just make sure you catch up after school tomorrow. I’ll help you.” Umi said, looking over at the pile of request forms sitting in front of Honoka. 

Kotori bit her lip as she watched them. The ease with which they spoke to each other and the subtle warmth in their words stung beyond belief. The sight of the ring on Umi’s finger and the ring hanging from a chain around Honoka’s neck was even more painful. Honoka wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore and Umi probably just forgot she had hers on at times. It was like they were a real couple now.  
  
Honoka looked up at Umi with such a loving look that Kotori was sure if it had been her Honoka was looking at she would have melted right there. As it was, Umi only blushed and looked away. Part of her wanted to scream in frustration. Clearly she wanted that much more than Umi and yet Umi was the one who got it from Honoka. She got everything. Yet another part of her wanted to throw herself at Honoka’s feet and grovel until Honoka took her back. It was an embarrassing thought, one that Kotori didn’t want to entertain for too long.   
  
Umi noticed Kotori looking at her and gave her a hesitant smile. One that was quickly wiped away when Kotori just averted her eyes. She didn’t know if Kotori would ever speak to her again. She lightly touched the mark on her neck. Kotori hadn’t even apologized for hurting her. It wasn’t like her at all.   
  
“Kotori…”  
  
“Don’t.” Honoka cut in, her voice sharp. “Don’t speak to her. It’s not like she gives a crap about our feelings so why should we care about hers?”  
  
“Honoka!” Umi exclaimed, sounding almost angry. She lowered her voice slightly after. “You can’t tell me who I can’t speak to. I’m not just going to ignore her because of something that was obviously a mistake!”  
  
Honoka gritted her teeth together. She glared at Kotori once last time before she looked away from her. “Fine. Do what you want.”  
  
“Honoka.” Umi said pointedly.   
  
“Fine, I’ll stop. I’m sorry.” Honoka forced herself to look back to Kotori. She couldn’t let Umi know what she knew. It wouldn’t make Umi angry like it had her, it would just hurt her. That was the last thing Honoka wanted. “I’m…sorry, Kotori-chan.”  
  
It was obvious from the look in Honoka’s eyes that she wasn’t being sincere. Kotori knew that. It was clear she knew something she didn’t want Umi to know. Kotori decided to play along. “It’s okay, Honoka-chan. I’m sorry to. About the other day. I went over the line. I’m sorry, Umi-chan.”  
  
She didn’t look at Umi but the fake apology seemed to please her.   
  
“No, it’s okay! We were all partially to blame.” Umi said quickly. “I just…”  
  
“I’m gonna go.” Kotori stood up and crossed to the door. She didn’t want to listen to whatever Umi was going to say. Once outside she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, breathing a sigh of relief. She was glad that was over.   
  
She caught sight of a girl with her shirt open, walking down the hallway. She was wearing another shirt underneath it, the black a stark contrast to the white of her school shirt. She had a paintbrush tucked behind her ear and an iPhone in her hand. The headphones around her neck blasted Wild Stars, audible even from where Kotori was standing. There was a gold necklace around her neck too, that Kotori barely caught a glimpse of. The red hightops she was wearing completed the look. Kotori blinked as startlingly bright blue eyes turned to her. The girl was hot, she could admit. The girl smirked and lifted her hand, revealing light blue painted nails. She flashed her a peace sign and then within seconds she was gone, leaving Kotori wondering whether she was some kind of delinquent.  
  
Kotori felt her face redden but she quickly shook it off and headed out of the school.  
  
—  
  
“Can you stay over tonight?” Honoka ask hopefully as she rolled onto her stomach to look at Umi who was lounging on her bed, her legs crossed.   
  
Umi shook her head in response. “It’s a school night so I can’t. Sorry.” She noticed Honoka’s disappointment and nudged her gently with her foot. “Maybe this weekend we can stay over at each other’s houses.”  
  
“I’d like that.” Honoka shuffled over to Umi and leaned down, resting her head lightly against her best friend’s bare thigh.

Umi felt the slightest brush of lips against her thigh. “Honoka, not tonight. Your mom’s downstairs and your sister is in the next room.”  
  
“I can’t help it. Everything about you turns me on…” Honoka mumbled, gently nipping at the addictingly soft skin of Umi’s thigh.   
  
“Honoka!”  
  
“Fine, fine!” Honoka laughed at Umi’s loud exclamation and shifted back, reaching for her phone. She quickly sent a picture to Umi. “At least I get you on the weekend. Ooh and check your phone right now.”  
  
“Why? What did you d-” Umi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the picture that popped up on her screen. “Holy shit!”  
  
“That’s just the bra.” Honoka said cheekily. “Maybe tonight I’ll send you what’s below.”  
  
Umi spluttered incomprehensibly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “You don’t play fair.” She said with a roll of her eyes. She set her phone aside though all she wanted was to look at the picture again. “I wanted to ask you something actually. On a date, kind of thing.”  
  
“A date?!” Honoka exclaimed excitedly. She pushed herself to her knees and turned to face Umi. “What kind of date?”  
  
“Uh…” Umi hesitated for a moment. “Well you might not enjoy it. It’s a charity fundraiser. The Nishikino’s are organizing it and they’re inviting…”  
  
“Oh, the rich kids. I see.” Honoka said with a small smile. It was cute that Umi wasn’t comfortable with bragging about how much money her parents had. “I don’t know. What’s in it for me exactly?”  
  
“You get to spend time with me?” Umi asked with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m going to have to wear a kimono though. Since we own the martial arts dojo and we have to represent it. For my father as well as my mother’s dance classes.”  
  
“Can’t you just wear a hakama?” Honoka asked curiously. She knew that Umi was never especially comfortable in kimonos. “Like your father?”  
  
“Ah, no. I have to look feminine for guests. Though…I like wearing cute clothes.” Umi answered quietly. “Besides, I always wear a kimono to these things.”  
  
“That’s fine then, I think Umi-chan looks gorgeous in anything.” Honoka leaned closer and cupped Umi’s cheek in her right hand, kissing her sweetly.   
  
“I-I have a request too.” Umi said sheepishly. She waited until Honoka nodded silently. “Um…I kind of need you to promise you’ll behave. These fundraisers are…not the kind of thing you’re used to. I really want you there though.”  
  
“Really? What are they like?” Honoka asked, intrigued. She settled down next to Umi and rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
“Boring.” Umi said, grimacing as she remembered just how dull the fundraisers could be. “And…well as Maki would say, full of boring, rich old bastards.”  
  
Honoka snorted in laughter. “You two have a lot in common when it comes to your families.”  
  
Umi shook her head. “Just that we’re both rich.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured when you weren’t awed by Maki-chan’s summerhouse…” Honoka sighed in delight as Umi’s fingers slid into her hair.   
  
“We have one too. You went to it.” Umi gently reminded Honoka, closing her eyes. The light weight of Honoka’s head against her chest was more than welcome.   
  
“Mmm but I don’t remember it. I was really young back then.”  
  
“You were.” Umi said agreeably. She leaned down, pressing her lips to the top of Honoka’s head. “So what do you think? Will you come with me?”  
  
“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” Honoka answered softly. “And I’ll at least try to be on my best behavior…”  
  
“Thank you.” Umi kissed the top of Honoka’s head once more before she leaned back against her pillows.

—-  
  
“Do you still need to talk about graduation?” Honoka asked,  leaning back against the railings and blowing out a breath. “You said you needed to talk a few days ago but I completely forgot…”  
  
Eli shook her head. “Nozomi helped. I think we’re finally friends again. It’s not like she’s forcing herself to be around me anymore, I’m even talking to her about Maki and…” She trailed off, noticing Honoka was grinning to herself. “What?”  
  
“Nothing, I’m just happy for you.” Honoka said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m happy that you’re happy, that’s all. You and Maki-chan.”  
  
Eli beamed in response. “Thank you. Oh, do you still want to hang out on Saturday anyway? I know we said we could hang out for the day if I still needed to…” She couldn’t help but notice that Honoka looked a lot more subdued now. “Shit, what did I say…?”  
  
“Nothing, you didn’t say anything.” Honoka pasted a smile back to her lips. “I would love it if you’d still come over. Maki-chan can come too if you want.”  
  
“That’s okay, the two of us can just hang out.” Eli said carefully, not wanting to upset Honoka again. “Maki might be busy anyway. We can make a day of it, just the two of us. It’ll give us the chance to talk.”  
  
“Whatever you want.” Honoka said with a small smile. “Maybe Maki-chan and Umi-chan could hang out if they’re not busy. I think Umi-chan nee-” She was cut off by the door across the roof opening. She looked over, gritting her teeth when she saw Kotori step out onto the roof.   
  
She silently hoped that Kotori wasn’t going to speak to her yet upon noticing her, Kotori walked right across the roof toward her. Honoka cursed under her breath and Eli turned to see what she was looking at.   
  
Honoka braced herself to tell Kotori to leave her alone but there was a flurry of movement to her left and then Eli was in front of her, blocking Kotori’s path.   
  
“Back off, Eli-chan. I’m not here to speak to you.” Kotori said through gritted teeth. She was tired of people trying to keep her and Honoka apart. Like she was the one who was to blame. “Seriously, get out of my way.”  
  
“No fucking way.” Eli growled angrily. “I’m not letting you anywhere near her right now. She doesn’t want to speak to you, how is that so hard to understand? You shouldn’t the goddamn audacity to come up here anyway. You took advantage of her trusting you. Of both of them. You should…”  
  
“Eli-senpai, stop.” Honoka lightly touched Eli’s shoulder and the blonde turned to look at her in confusion. “She only needs to hear this from me.”  
  
Eli looked like she wanted to argue but she stepped out of the way anyway.   
  
Honoka’s hands were clenched into fists at her sides but when she spoke her voice was level, if not tinged with anger. “I want to start by saying I’m sorry for hurting you. What Umi and I did will never be right and we felt terrible about it. We never wanted you to find out because we didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Well you did, you…” Kotori trailed off at the look on Honoka’s face. “WHAT?! Damn it, Honoka. What do you want me to say? You spring this on me and you don’t even care how I feel about you…you cheating on me!”  
  
“I didn’t care how you felt?! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT UMI-CHAN. AND YOU KNEW HOW SHE FELT ABOUT ME!” Honoka finally seemed to snap, raising her voice as she stepped close to Kotori. “YOU FUCKING KNEW AND YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT US? HURT UMI-CHAN?!”  
  
“I was being honest with myself. That’s all I’ve ever been. I confessed to you because I had feelings for you, I didn’t FORCE you into doing anything. I didn’t force you into saying yes and yet you went along with it and pretended to be in love with me!” Kotori retorted angrily. “I’m not going to STOP being honest with my feelings just because someone else happened to feel the same way about you. That’s ridiculous. I even told Umi-chan I was going to confess.”   
  
“And she backed off because she LOVES YOU!” Honoka wasn’t sure whether she wanted to slap Kotori or just give into the emotion building in her chest. “She backed off because she didn’t know that you knew about her feelings and she wanted you to be happy. You could have at least told her you knew, so it was a level playing field…”  
  
“Honoka, you’re not a goddamn prize. I confessed to you and you had to answer based on your feelings. If you liked me, you would have said yes, if you liked Umi you would have said no!” Kotori stated logically through gritted teeth. Honoka wasn’t making any sense. “You talk about me hurting Umi-chan but what did it say to her when you decided to date me?! I’m not going to stop following my feelings just because it’s inconvenient for someone else. Even if that person was my best friend. You’re trying to make this my fault and I know I could have done things differently but you’re the one who lied and you’re the one who cheated!”  
  
Honoka wanted to scream at Kotori to see sense but she couldn’t bring herself to. A stinging sadness joined her anger and her eyes prickled with tears. “Damn it, Kotori. DAMN IT. I did love you. Maybe not like that but I loved you so much, I would have done anything for you. ANYTHING. But I can’t right now. I can’t be with you a-and for now, I can’t be your friend. I won’t tell Umi-chan because I don’t want her to feel like I do. And I don’t want either of you to lose each other! But as far as I’m concerned, we’re…”  
  
“Screw her.” Kotori snapped, her eyes ablaze with anger. “You can tell Umi-chan that she can stop trying to speak to me. I don’t want to be her damn friend after this. I hate…”  
  
Honoka took a step closer, her anger renewed. She could feel it boiling, her skin flushing and the back of her neck tingling. “Don’t say it. Don’t you ever say that in front me, Kotori.”   
  
“I hate her.” Kotori didn’t mean it. As angry as she was, she felt disgusted with herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She loved Umi, almost as much as she loved Honoka. She just wanted to hurt Honoka with her words. She didn’t have time to reflect on her guilt as Honoka’s face contorted, first with grief then anger. A second later, Honoka had lurched toward her.   
  
Kotori’s eyes widened as Honoka lifted her hand, either to slap her or punch her. Maybe even just to shove her. She didn’t find out as something seemed to catch Honoka from behind, pulling her to an abrupt stop.   
  
Honoka’s eyes widened as her momentum and the sudden stop sent her feet out from under her. The next thing she knew she had hit the floor, hard, her back and head taking the brunt of the fall. She gasped for breath, her breathing having been briefly cut off when her shirt collar had been grabbed.   
  
“LEAVE!” Eli yelled, pointing at a shellshocked Kotori. “Before I let her do whatever she was going to do. And if I hear you’ve repeated that crap to Umi, you’re in for a world of pain, I swear…”  
  
Kotori felt tears prickle at her eyes and she turned quickly, fleeing the roof.   
  
Eli turned to Honoka, finding she’d twisted onto her side, her arms covering her head. She was sobbing loudly into her arms, her shoulders shaking. “Oh shit. Oh shit, I’m so sorry, Honoka. I’m so, so sorry. I was just trying to keep you from doing something you’d regret later. What hurts? Does your head hurt?”  
  
Thankfully Honoka seemed to hear her as she nodded in response.   
  
“FUCK!” Eli thumped herself on the head with the heel of her hand. “Okay, it’s okay…” She leaned down and put her arms around Honoka, trying to haul her off the ground. She managed after a couple of minutes, gathering the weeping second year close. Her fingers travelled over the back of Honoka’s head, finding a noticeable bump there. She blinked hurriedly against tears. “I’m sorry, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. Let me take you to the nurse o-or get Umi…”  
  
“NO!” Honoka cried out, grasping the back of Eli’s blazer. “I don’t want you to. Please, Eli-senpai…”  
  
—  
  
Kotori didn’t feel up to going to the cafeteria for lunch. It had been a couple of hours since her encounter with Honoka and Eli on the rooftop and she still felt sickened by her words.

I hate her.  
  
The words kept echoing in her mind but they didn’t seem like hers. She wasn’t a hateful person. And she loved Umi. So she didn’t know why she’d said it. She leaned back against the bench she was sitting on and allowed her gaze to shift around as she nibbled at the edge of the SoyJoy bar she’d purchased a short while before going outside. People were milling around but she didn’t notice any of her friends. Nozomi and Nico were most likely in the cafeteria or in a classroom.   
  
She felt eyes on her, not for the first time and quickly looked around, hoping to catch who was staring at her. She’d only been sitting there for twenty or so minutes yet she’d felt watched ever since she’d arrived.   
  
She noticed a girl sitting under a tree, piercing blue eyes fixated on her. Seemingly noticing that she’d been caught staring, the girl’s eyes widened and she hurriedly looked away.   
  
Kotori frowned to herself, wondering if the girl could be the same girl she’d seen the day before. She was sceptical. After all, that girl had looked totally different to the girl in front of her. Her hair wasn’t up in a messy bun this time, her shirt wasn’t untucked and most importantly there was the absence of a golden necklace around her neck and the hightops on her feet. Instead she was wearing the normal school uniform, with a blue bow. She was first year, that much was obvious from the way she was dressed.   
  
The blazer seemed too big for her, the sleeves going over her hands. Kind of like Nico’s did. She was definitely short.   
  
Her black hair was styled differently too. Kotori had seen it in a messy bun but now it was in a half braid style. It was pretty. But she looked pretty with her other style too. She looked hot with that style too. Hot and stylish. Kotori decided she prefered that look to this new one.   
  
Her eyes met piercing blue as the girl looked up again. Kotori felt a rush of heat as the girl smirked at her before looking away again. She was the girl from yesterday. She just looked a lot different this time. It seemed like she was trying to blend in now.   
  
“Amagi-chan!” Kotori watched a couple of girls approach. “Can we sit with you for lunch?”  
  
Kotori watched the smirk that had lingered on the girl’s face disappear, an almost Umi-like expression replacing it as she turned around to look at the approaching girls.   
  
“I would like that, it’s always nice to sit with people during lunch.”  
  
Kotori rolled her eyes. She hadn’t expected that.   
  
“Oh but you don’t have anything for lunch. Let me share my bento with you.” One of the girls who’d approached ‘Amagi’ as Kotori had heard her referred to said.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m not that hungry. Actually, I need to go. Class will be starting soon.” ‘Amagi’ smiled apologetically before she gathered her things and walked off quickly.   
  
Kotori stayed where she was, deciding to listen to the conversation between the girls.  
  
“There she goes again, the untouchable Amagi-chan. I wish she would notice me..“  
  
"I heard she confessed to Sonoda-sama..”  
  
That caught Kotori’s attention. She remembered Umi being confessed to and Honoka hugging her after she rejected the girl. She had felt like she’d walked in on something very private between the two, even if they were doing it in the middle of the hallway. They made her feel like that at times, like she was intruding.   
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah but she turned her down. I don’t think Amagi-san’s really affected by it either.”.   
  
"Amagi-chan is so elegant. Even after being rejected she’s still a refined lady”  
  
“I can’t wait for her next art piece in this years fair…”  
  
Kotori got up, deciding to go back to class early. She couldn’t help but wonder about this girl though. She was intriguing to say the least.   
  
—-  
  
Honoka wiped her eyes as she watched Eli and Maki leave hand in hand. Eli glanced back at her fleetingly, obviously still worried but a moment later she was gone.   
  
Hibiki sighed loudly. “I should probably go too. I think I’m gonna bleach my hair. Screw my dad and the school, I’m sick of this.”  
  
“Are you crazy?” Umi gasped. “You hair? There’s nothing wrong with how it is now.”  
  
“What? I don’t want Eli to be the only blonde.” Hibiki grinned and began to walk backwards. “Sometimes I think she’s lonely, being the only part Russian girl at school. Besides I’d look hot as a blonde. Or a chestnut…anyway see ya!”  
  
“Wha…?” Umi trailed off as Hibiki left. “I don’t understand her sometimes…”  
  
“I don’t think we’re meant to.” Honoka muttered, cradling her hand to her chest. “She’s an artist. She would look hot with blonde hair though.”  
  
Umi rolled her eyes as she reached out and carefully took Honoka’s hand. “Let me see.” She looked down at it, frowning at the cut on Honoka’s middle knuckle. “Look like you might have hit a tooth…”  
  
“Maybe.” Honoka muttered, glaring down at her hand. Some of her knuckles were swelling too, she could see. “I’m sorry I ruined your night. I think I’ll just…go home and sleep.”  
  
“Honoka, wait. Don’t leave.” Umi gently drew Honoka back to her when her girlfriend tried to pull away. “Why did you get so angry?”  
  
Honoka shrugged her shoulders. “I told you, I don’t like people calling Maki-chan names.”  
  
“I heard you. And I believe you but I know it’s something more than that.” Umi gently rubbed Honoka’s back, trying to soothe her. “Something else was bothering you tonight. What was it?”  
  
“A lot of things, I guess.” Honoka bit her lip and averted her eyes. “Y-You’re not wearing your ring. And I know why but with all of those boys talking to you in there, it makes me feel…I-I don’t know. Disconnected from you or something. A-And it makes me think that I’m just me and those are rich boys and how can I even compete? I’m just…”  
  
“Honoka.” Umi reached under the collar of her kimono and emerged with her ring, hanging from a piece of string she was wearing around her neck. “I’ve been wearing it this whole time. I just put it around my neck. I didn’t have another chain so I improvised with some string.”  
  
Honoka’s lower lip trembled and she reached out to touch the ring with shaky fingers.   
  
Umi grasped Honoka’s hand in both of her own. “I’m sorry I didn’t wear it on my finger. But I would never just leave it off. It’s too important to me. I just needed to keep it from my father’s view but just wearing it makes me feel connected to you emotionally.” She gently brushed her thumbs over Honoka’s injured knuckles. “As for those boys, I don’t know their names. I was too busy watching you with Hibiki. I wished that I could be with you, not them. To me, nobody is better than you. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Honoka whimpered, her eyes once more awash with tears.   
  
“There’s something else that’s bothering you.” Umi observed quietly. “What is it?”  
  
Honoka shrugged her shoulders. “I miss Kotori-chan.” She choked out, a hint of anger in her voice. “I miss her and I hate it. I want to be able to hate her for what she did, what she said about you…I should. But I just miss her.”  
  
Umi frowned. She missed Kotori too but it didn’t seem likely that Kotori would ever want to be her friend again. Honoka had refused to tell her the ‘awful thing Kotori had said about her’ but Umi had managed to trick Eli into admitting it. That Kotori hated her. “Let’s leave.”  
  
“What? We can’t…” Honoka protested, gaping at Umi in surprise.   
  
“If Hibiki and Maki can leave so can I.” Umi said with a firm shake of her head. “I just want to hold you tonight. I just want to be with you. So please, just come home with me.”  
  
“Okay.” Honoka said softly, a weak smile tugging at her lips. She closed her eyes as Umi pressed her lips to her forehead and warmth washed over her. The fact that Umi was still wearing her ring in some way brought her more comfort than she thought possible. It just proved that they were inseparable, no matter how much everyone tried to break them.   
  
—  
  
Kotori glanced out of the stored window as she approached the till to pay for the fabric she was carrying. She’d gone to the Shibuya shopping district to buy fabrics for KiRa-KiRa sensation but she’d been sidetracked when she got there and had ended up not going to the fabric store until almost two hours after she’d arrived. It had been a fairly nice day then but now it was raining heavily. It had started just before Kotori had entered the store and it hadn’t stopped since. She wished she hadn’t stopped at the cute cafe down the road for so long. If she hadn’t she’d already be on her way home. She was only wearing light clothes too. She doubted the barely knee length skirt she was wearing coupled with her silk blouse was going to protect her against the rain.   
  
She paid for her shopping and accepted two bags from the older woman behind the counter, glancing miserably at the rain outside. She would just have to brave it. There was nothing else she could do. At least she had a warm shower and a hot drink waiting for her when she got home.   
  
She thanked the woman behind the counter and took the bags, pacing toward the door. She hesitated for a moment before opening it and stepping outside onto the sidewalk.   
  
“I’ll catch you guys later!”  
  
Kotori turned just as someone crashed into her from the side. She barely made out that the girl had been looking over shoulder as she walked. She stumbled to the side, dropping the bags in her arms.   
  
“Damn it.” She quickly stooped to pick the bags up, not wanting the fabric to get too wet from the rain.   
  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” The girl who had bumped into her crouched down too, grabbing one of the bags for her.   
  
“Thank you.” Kotori sighed as she straightened up. She looked up at the girl, squinting against the heavy downpour. Already she was soaked. Her breath caught in her throat. She would recognize those blue eyes anywhere, she was sure. The same girl she’d seen in the hallway and under the tree was wearing a cap, her blonde hair hanging around her shoulders. Kotori did a double take at that. The girl had been raven haired before, she remembered.   
  
The girl didn’t seem to have dressed for the weather either. She was wearing shredded jean shorts with black tights underneath, a olive green over the shoulder blouse, and an open crimson letterman jacket with the letter ‘H’ embroidered on the side.   
  
“I’m sorry.” The girl said again, shielding her eyes with her hand on her forehead. “Let me…here, let’s get out of the rain for a minute.”   
  
Kotori let the girl take her arm and lead her over to a bus shelter. She sighed in relief when she got beneath it. “Thanks…” She said, casting a glance over at the girl.   
  
“No problem.” Hibiki took her cap off and wrung the rainwater out of it, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders. It was shorter now that she had cut it, just about shoulder length rather than halfway down her back like it had been before.   
  
Kotori stared at the girl, noticing her hoop earrings and studded star ones. She had more piercings in her ears than Kotori had first realized. Her gaze shifted down and she noticed the gold necklace around her neck. Her brow furrowed. Hadn’t the girl been wearing a jacket a moment ago?  
  
“Here, put this on.” The jacket was suddenly pushed into Kotori’s arms. It was wet but Kotori was shivering and longed for the warmth it offered. “You’ll get soaked. I kind of like the rain.”  
  
“You shouldn’t give things to strangers.” Kotori said skeptically. She wasn’t sure whether she was more amused by Amagi or more concerned for her. “You don’t even know me.”  
  
Hibiki rolled her bright blue eyes. “Your name is Minami Kotori. You’re the student council treasurer and a member of the school idol club. Muse. Just please take the jacket.”  
  
Kotori sighed but put the jacket on. She had been worried that it might be too small for her but it fit quite well. “Thank you, Amagi-san.”  
  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow. “You know me?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean…you look different now but your eyes are hard to forget.” Kotori said with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
“Ah yeah, they’re the same color as Kaichou’s…”  
  
“They’re brighter.” Kotori said softly, looking deeply into Hibiki’s blue eyes. She could easily tell the difference. She’d spent quite a bit of time looking into Honoka’s eyes. Her gaze flitted down to Hibiki’s hair and she frowned, noticing the cut was uneven. “Amagi-san…”

“Hibiki.” Hibiki corrected with a grimace. She hated when people addressed her so formally. “Just Hibiki is fine.”  
  
“Hibiki-chan then. Did you cut your hair yourself?” Kotori asked curiously. “I hope you don’t mind me asking.”  
  
“Um…yeah.” Hibiki lifted a hand, playing with the ends of her now dirty blonde hair. “I felt like a change so I bleached it. I thought it would be lighter than this but I like it. Why? Do you think it looks bad? Not that I care. People are going to notice and complain but screw ‘em.”  
  
“It doesn’t look bad. I like the color. It’s just that you didn’t um…cut it very well.” Kotori stepped forward to look at Hibiki’s hair closer. “I could neaten it for you, if you’d like. I could trim it so that it’s straight.”  
  
“Damn. I knew using two mirrors wasn’t going to keep me from making mistakes.” Hibiki huffed in annoyance. “You wouldn’t mind doing that? But I don’t want it too neat, I want it to look a bit um…I don’t know…”  
  
“Wild.” Kotori knowingly smirked. “I can do that. I’ll straighten it out a bit but I’ll make sure it isn’t…boring. I don’t think boring would suit you.”  
  
“You like wild?” Hibiki asked with a slight tilt of her head. The innocence of the gesture was offset by the mischief in her eyes. “Kaichou is pretty wild.”   
  
“Yeah but she’s not bad like you.”   
  
Hibiki noticed that Kotori was flirting back and took note. “What would your mom think about you hanging out with a delinquent like me?”  
  
“I don’t care.” Kotori answered seriously. She was tired of worrying about what everyone else would think.   
  
“Oh. So you gonna take me home or not, Kotori?”  
  
Kotori flushed at the suggestive comment, her mind going to directly to the gutter. She shook her head. She couldn’t be thinking about someone she barely even knew like that.   
  
“No?” Hibiki sounded genuinely disappointed.   
  
“Yes! Yes, of course. You can come to my house and you can shower if you want and I’ll um…cut your hair for you after.” Kotori said, still blushing. “It’ll look great, I promise!” She looked outside, noticing the rain had stopped. “It’s stopped raining. Let’s go now so we don’t get soaked again.”  
  
“Lead the way. I’ll carry the bags.” Hibiki smiled at Kotori’s questioning look. “What? I may not be good at sports but I’m used to carrying stuff. Canvases, art supplies. Let’s go.”  
  
“Alright.” Kotori laughed as the girl took her other bag from her. She stepped out from under the bus shelter and made her way down the street, Hibiki at her side.  
  
—  
  
Kotori could hear the shower running in the bathroom as she lay the scissors down on her dresser. Hibiki had been in there for almost fifteen minutes but Kotori had told her to make sure that her hair was clean and thoroughly conditioned. It seemed the girl was taking that to heart.   
  
She looked to where she had folded Hibiki’s clothes for her. She’d been tempted to wash them but decided she might not have time before Hibiki went home so she’d settled for putting them to one side. “Stylish…” She muttered to herself, thinking back to the girl’s outfit the first time she’d seen her too.   
  
She smoothed down the white shirt she was wearing. She’d tossed her own clothes into the wash and put on clean clothes instead, opting for a simple white shirt and a pair of running shorts.   
  
She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Hibiki walked into the room wearing the clothes Kotori had given her. The looked a little bit too big for her. She’d had to pull the grey joggers up and the tank top was a little bit loose but she still looked good.   
  
“Thanks for the shower.” Hibiki said as she towel dried her hair so that it wasn’t dripping. “So where do you want me?”  
  
Kotori’s mind plummeted to the gutter again. “Um…just sit here.” She patted the chair in front of her at the dresser and took the towel from Hibiki as she approached. The girl sat in front of her and Kotori gathered her hair up, carefully lifting it from her neck. She draped the towel around her shoulders and allowed the hair to fall from her fingers.   
  
Hibiki bit her lip as she watched Kotori in the mirror. The second year was running her fingers through Hibiki’s hair, trying to judge the length. She stepped forward after a moment, taking the scissors and comb from the dresser.   
  
“Try not to move too much.” Kotori instructed softly before she took a deep breath and started to cut the ends of Hibiki’s hair, using the comb as a guideline to keep it straight.   
  
Hibiki closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh and Kotori felt her ears turn red. Just what with this this girl and innuendos. Kotori was having a hard time keeping her mind from slipping to the gutter. She focused on what she was doing, trimming Hibiki’s hair until she had to move around in front of her. Hibiki’s eyes were still closed. “Hibiki-chan?”  
  
Hibiki’s eyes opened and not for the first time, Kotori was startled by how blue they were. “I’m just trimming the front too.” She said softly.   
  
Hibiki nodded slightly, her face turning slightly red at their close proximity. She closed her eyes again as Kotori continued cutting, her fingers occasionally grazing against Hibiki’s skin.   
  
“You confessed to Umi-chan.” Kotori whispered as she examined Hibiki’s hair between two fingers to make sure it looked the way she wanted it to. “I heard the rumors.”   
  
“She rejected me.” Hibiki answered softly. “She’s taken. Besides, I think I’d rather be her friend instead.”  
  
Kotori hummed and stepped back. “You’re all done. Just let it dry and it should look pretty good.”  
  
Hibiki opened her eyes and looked past Kotori into the mirror, assessing her work. “Thanks, Kotori. Hey um…I know you already did me a favor by letting me come here and cutting my hair for me but I wanted to ask you for something if that’s okay?”  
  
“Go ahead.” Kotori prompted softly. “What is it?”  
  
“I was wondering if you could model for me sometime maybe?”  
  
“W-What?!” Kotori spluttered in surprise.

“I know its sudden but I feel like you could be my muse. My inspiration. And I’ve been wanting to do more life painting recently. Don’t worry, I’m not asking you to do anything like…nude paintings or anything. Just portraits and stuff. I mean you’re really pretty and the picture I started of you is from quite far away so…what?”  
  
“You tried to draw me already?” Kotori was confused for a moment but as Hibiki seemed to kick herself for her mistake she realized when it had happened. “You were sitting under a tree. I didn’t know you were drawing me though…”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Hibiki shrugged sheepishly. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I don’t mind too much.”  
  
“If you want me to, I can try. We’d have to work around school and…Muse maybe.” Kotori said before she could really think about what she was getting herself into. “I guess it’d be nice to hang out with someone other than Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan anyway.”  
  
“Great, then we have a deal.” Hibiki beamed. “Maybe you could wear some of your costumes from Muse.”  
  
Kotori chuckled under her breath. “Maybe.”  
  
“I’m gonna head home. My parents might be wondering where I am.” Hibiki said as she got up. She looked around, her eyes lighting up when she spotted a pen lying on Kotori’s desk. She went to get it and returned to Kotori, holding out her hand. “May I…?”  
  
“Uh…” Kotori wasn’t sure what was being asked of her but she put her hand in Hibiki’s anyway. She watched in surprise as the girl scribbled a number on her arm.   
  
“Call me.” Hibiki smirked, pulling away. She went to the door, intending to see herself out. “Oh and Kotori? You can keep the jacket.”  
  
“Huh? But…” Kotori trailed off as Hibiki left her room. “Strange…”  
  
It was only when she heard the front door close behind Hibiki and turned to the dresser that Kotori realized that the first year had left all of the clothes. 


End file.
